Un regalo magico, un lazo que nos une
by Kiyomi Nariko
Summary: ¡El principe del tennis vuelve a Seigaku! pero a la semana se festaja un cumpleaños y no regala ¡¡nada! un amigo de Ryoma lo tratara y obligara a que busque un regalo, pero que pasa si aquel regalo ¿¿tiene un secreto y es magico? Descubranlo 100% RYOSAKU
1. Un nuevo año para Seigaku

Hola, bueno primeramente esta historia ya la tengo publicada en otra pagina, pero solo por un capitulo más, el primer capitulo estará un poco aburrido pero espero que por ello no dejen de seguirlo ya que a cada paso se pondrá interesante, espero que les

Hola, bueno primeramente esta historia ya la tengo publicada en otra pagina, pero solo por un capitulo más, el primer capitulo estará un poco aburrido pero espero que por ello no dejen de seguirlo ya que a cada paso se pondrá interesante, espero que les guste y reciba reviews.

Capitulo 1: Un nuevo año para Seigaku

El sol iluminaba las calles de Japón, las flores florecían en esa estación del año, los pájaros cantaban anunciando un nuevo día, las personas caminaban a esa hora de la mañana para ir a su trabajo y algunos estaban en camino de levantarse, o al menos eso deberían hacer.

Pero nos ubicaremos más en la habitación de un joven prodigio o conocido por mucha gente, si hablo de Ryoma Echizen, el ambarino hijo del tenista Samurai, Nanjiro Echizen, que dejó hace mucho tiempo jugar tenis y ahora su hijo como él le dice: Hijo del demonio seguirá sus pasos, pero no por su padre o un cariño especial a él sino por el gran deseo de derrotarlo el mismo, pero no nos centraremos en esa parte de la historia ya que hoy será un nuevo comienzo para Seigaku, un nuevo año y además la sorpresa de que el ambarino volvió por la promesa de Tezuka y también por el hecho de que su padre y madre quisieron volver.

Karupin, un gato Himalaya, caminaba por la habitación maullando tratando de despertar a su querido dueño de ojos ambarinos, pero viendo que este no le tomaba atención alguna o simplemente se daba la vuelta optó por subirse a su cama.

-Miau- maullaba el gato en la cama, para ser más preciso en el estómago de su dueño

-Déjenme dormir- respondió el joven durmiente empujando al gato hacia mas abajo

-Miau- volvió a maullar Karupin, pero esta vez lo que hizo fue meterse debajo de la sabana de su frío amo

-Karupin-suspiró ryoma, pero no hizo nada para sacarlo ya que seguía aun con sueño y nuevamente se dió la vuelta, pero esta vez abrazando a su gato

En la sala sus padres ya estaban despiertos, Rinko cocinaba el desayuno, Nanjiro leía como siempre sus revistas pervertidas, claro que escondiéndolo con el periódico sino un destino que no le gustaría le esperaría, Nanako bajo de su habitación con un vestido lila un poco mas arriba de las rodillas y un chalequito celeste.

-Tía ¿aún no se despertó ryoma?- preguntó su sobrina viendo que era el único que faltaba en la sala

-Aún no ha despertado, ¿puedes ir por mi Nanako?- preguntó Rinko ya que ella estaba ocupada con el desayuno y vigilando a su esposo con la risitas de satisfacción que daba por el "periódico" que leía

-No hay problema tía- respondió la joven de cabellera azul amablemente

La joven sobrina subió a la planta alta dirigiéndose a la habitación de su desordenado primo, tocó una vez, pero nadie respondía; intentó nuevamente sabiendo que era inútil, finalmente optó por la tercera opción que le quedaba: Entrar sin permiso, pero por su bien.

-Si que esto es un desastre-pronunció la prima viendo aquella habitación

-ZZzzZZ-roncaba el joven de reflejos verdeceos

-No se como mis primos puedan estar así en su habitación-decía la joven viendo pelotas de tennis por el suelo, raquetas a montón, una en cada lugar de la habitación sin mencionar los famosos tenis de su primo que estaba uno a lado de la tele y el otro par a lado de su cama, sin prestarle mucha atención a aquello caminó hacia su primo-¿Ryoma? ¿Ryoma?-decía Nanako moviendo el hombro de su querido primo

-ZZzzZZ- roncaba el ambarino aun seguía durmiendo y aun mas su gato lo acompañaba a coro

-No me queda otra opción, usare el método de ryoga-decidió la prima del ambarino saliendo del cuarto para dirigirse a la habitación del hijo mayor Echizen

La joven de cabellos azules entro al cuarto de su primo mayor que no se encontraba en ese tiempo con ellos ya que decidió quedarse en EEUU un buen tiempo, vió que aquel cuarto estaba ordenado pero todo gracias a que el dueño no se encontraba…camino hacia la cama buscando su objetivo, no lo encontró asi que se dirigió aquel catre que estaba al frente de la cama, buscó en los cajones hasta que por fin encontró el alarma que utiliza Ryoga para su querido hermano menor, volvió a la habitación del ambarino frío y entonces empezó con la alarma.

-¡Nanako!-se escuchó gritar desde la plata de arriba

-Otra vez el método de Ryoga-susurró Rinko desde la cocina

-Se le esta haciendo costumbre-dijo Nanjiro sin despejar la vista de su querido y apreciado "periódico"-la próxima lo haré yo-susurró su padre contento al querer molestar a su apreciado hijo

-Ni lo pienses Nanjiro-dijo la madre del ambarino enojada y con un cuchillo en la mano ya que se encontraba cortando las verduras

-Tranquila mujer, no lo haré-respondió el monje con escalofríos al ver aquel cuchillo

Así siguió los padres Echizen, Nanjiro viendo aquella revista que lograba sacar más que

una risita alguna de satisfacción y Rinko cocinando la comida preferida de su hijo, pero aquel amenaza no era suficiente para que el pervertido padre del joven prodigio se retractara del nuevo plan para molestar a su querido hijo, esa vez utilizaría una pistola más que grande de la Ryoga usa.

-Gomen Ryoma, pero fue lo único que se me ocurrió hacer para despertarte-decía amablemente su prima con la pequeña pistola de agua en la mano

-Estar un año con Ryoga te contagió sus malas costumbres, es la cuarta vez en esta semana Nanako-decía el ambarino completamente enojado

-Gomen primo, pero si no lo hacia llegarías tarde a Seigaku y eso que ya lo es-suspiro su prima al ver la hora que era

-¿Qué hora es?-preguntó lo más tranquilo posible, su prima apuntó a su reloj de su habitación-la campana ya tocó, llegar diez a veinte minutos no pasara nada ya que soy nuevo-dijo este totalmente tranquilo

-Si tú lo dices, ahora te dejó para que te cambies y ya casi está el desayuno-dijo Nanako saliendo de su habitación

Mientras nuestro protagonista orgulloso se cambiaba lo más lento posible el uniforme, en Seigaku todos divulgan un acontecimiento especial según lo que las chicas decían, este rumor llegó a los oídos de la joven de coletas y llena de la emoción no aguantó.

-¿Qué el príncipe Ryoma regresa?-gritó Tomoka en plena clase de matemáticas

-Srta. Osaka ¿tiene algo que compartir con la clase?-preguntó el maestro enfadado

-Bueno yo…no, profesor-respondió la joven

-Bien, continuemos-decía el profesor ya más tranquilo

Pero los alumnos ya no prestaron atención a la clase ya que aquel rumor que gritó la castaña de coletas emocionada se divulgará por toda la clase, las chicas llenas de emoción suspiraban, otros conversaban lo más silencio posible u otras utilizaban el método del papelito sin que el profesor la encuentra claro, si no ese sería su camino hacia un castigo de matemáticas.

En los pasillos de Seigaku corría un joven a toda prisa por aquel retraso que tenia en el primer día de clases, la joven tenia el pelo castaño medio rojizo y este lo llevaba hasta unos siete a diez centímetros más debajo de los hombros, se trataba nada mas y nada menos que la nieta de la entrenadora Ryusaki, pero aquella apariencia de niña de hace un año ya no llevaba. Corriendo por los pasillos al doblar en una esquina chocó con un joven, ambos cayeron al suelo, Sakuno con sus libros todos esparcidos en el ancho pasillo y ese joven con una gorra blanca llevando el uniforme de Seigaku.

-Gomenasai-se disculpó la joven de ojos fuegos, pero al ver aquel chico de perfil quedó sin palabras-Se parece a Ryoma-kun-pensaba la joven

-Gomen, no me fije por donde iba-respondió este ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

Espero que les haya gustado el principio, en el próximo capitulo no se pierdan la posibilidad de saber ¿Quién es aquel joven que tiene mirada gatuna? ¿será nuevo? ¿estudiara en Seigaku? Y lo más importante ¿ryoma llegara a tiempo? xD

Eso y mas en el próximo capitulo, espero reviews y consejos, todo mensaje y consejo de escritura será bien recibido para mejorar mi escritura :D


	2. El joven de ojos gatunos

Hola, bueno primeramente esta historia ya la tengo publicada en otra pagina, pero solo por un capitulo más, el primer capitulo estará un poco aburrido pero espero que por ello no dejen de seguirlo ya que a cada paso se pondrá interesante, espero que les

Hola, muchas gracias por los comentarios….eso me da aliento y mas ganas para escribir lo mas rápido que pueda xD

Mas abajo responderé a sus comentarios y sus consejos para que mejore, sin mas preámbulos les dejo la continuación ok:

Capitulo 2: El joven de ojos gatunos

-Gomenasai-se disculpó la joven de ojos fuegos, pero al ver aquel chico de perfil quedó sin palabras-Se parece a Ryoma-kun-pensaba la joven

-Gomen, no me fije por donde iba-respondió este ofreciéndole su mano para ayudarla a levantarse

-Ie, yo estaba distraída….¡ah! Se me hace tarde, gomen-repitió nuevamente la joven reaccionando de su sorpresa y similitud de aquel joven, salio a todo a prisa sin duda era demasiado tarde

El joven de cabellos plateados mira correr a la castaña, la joven lo había impactado y cuando ella lo miro quedo en estado de shock viendo aquellos ojos rubíes ardientes como el fuego, sintió como al ayudarla, tocar su mano suave y de tez blanca ardía su corazón en llamas.

Reacciono ante tal pensamiento y sentimiento que por primera vez sentía, pero recordó que no le había preguntado su nombre ni mucho menos le había pedido que por favor lo ayudara ya que era un nuevo estudiante en la escuela.

Un joven ambarino caminaba tranquilo hacia su aula, era tarde pero el ya estaba acostumbrado a aquellas horas de llegar a ese instituto. En el trayecto noto que un joven de cabellera plateada caminaba y volvía, se notaba que aquel joven se encontraba más que perdido; sin darle la mayor importancia paso por su lado y este al verlo se acerco a el ambarino.

-Disculpa ¿me puedes decir donde queda este salón?-pregunto el joven amablemente mostrándole un papel donde decía el numero de su aula

-Esa es mi aula-respondió Ryoma frío como siempre y siguió con su camino

-Que chico tan raro-comento el joven al aire viéndolo alejarse-supongo que si lo sigo llegare a mi salón-dicho esto el joven acomodo sus brazos en su cabeza y siguió al ambarino

-Para empezar este año jóvenes comenzaremos con el teorema de Pitágoras, si bien recuerdan existe una formula…-preguntaba el profesor a sus alumnos, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta-Pase

-Gomenasai Sensei por el retraso-se disculpa la ojicarmin

-Tiene suerte que se el primer día de clases, pero que no se vuelva a repetir Srta. Ryusaki-dijo el profesor cerrando la puerta, para darle la orden que tome asiento-bien tome asiento por favor

-Hai-respondió la ojicarmin para dirigirse al asiento que estaba delante de su amiga

-Ahí no Srta. Ryusaki, precisamente este año pretendo que no se siente junto a Osakada, siéntese en ese de ahí-ordeno el profesor apunto a un asiento alejado de su amiga y con tres asientos vacíos a su alrededor

La ojicarmin obedeció al profesor, observo a su joven amiga de coletas que la miraba con una mirada cautivadora, tanto tiempo sin verla en las vacaciones como para ser separadas por el profesor en el reencuentro, tomo asiento y espero a que continuara la clase.

-Como les decía…el teorema de Pitágoras tiene una ley…-pero nuevamente sonó la puerta del salón de clases, solo que esta ves sonó una ves y luego se abrió

Al ver aquel joven que estaba parado en la puerta y que entro al salón como si nada todos se sorprendieron al verlo, llevaba el uniforme de Seigaku como todos los jóvenes también llevaba su gorra moderna blanca, pero casi no se le veía el rostro aunque su cuerpo de el joven hablaba por si solo y las chicas se morían por saber quien era aquel niño misterioso.

-Disculpe joven ¿quien es usted? Y ¿Por qué entro a la clase sin previo aviso? Interrumpió mi clase-dijo el profesor molesto

-Tome-dijo el ambarino dándole un papel donde decía que era nuevo

-Jóvenes el es nuevo en Seigaku, pero según lo que dice aquí hace un año que estudio en esta institución, preséntese por favor-ordeno el profesor

-Ryoma Echizen-dijo el ambarino levantando la cabeza y mostrando aquellos ojos penetrantes y fríos

-¡Príncipe Ryoma!-grito Osakada parándose-¡El flan club del Príncipe Ryoma-sama revive y reabrirá sus puertas!-decía la joven contenta de la noticia

-Srta. Osaka silencio mi clase no es un mercado-regaño el profesor por el griterío

-Ryoma-kun regresó-pensaba la ojicarmin desde su asiento mirando a su príncipe y contenta de su regreso

-¿Usted quien es?-pregunto el profesor al ver a un joven parado en la puerta

-Soy también nuevo aquí, pero me perdí así que lo seguí a el-dijo el joven de cabellos plateados apuntando a el ambarino

-Bien, puedo pasar y presentarse a la clase que debo continuar con el tema-ordenó el profesor mientras se dio la vuelta para escribir el tema que estaban avanzando

-Hai-respondió el joven parándose a lado Ryoma-Mi nombre es Killua Zaoldyeck, vengo desde Francia, tengo trece años pronto cumpliré catorce y bueno…-en ese momento miro a todos sus compañeros y su mirada se detuvo en la joven ojicarmin-y buen estoy interesado en saber el nombre de esta linda dama-dijo el joven dirigiéndose hacia ella para tomarle la mano y besarla como es costumbre de donde viene

Los alumnos del aula quedaron sorprendidos ante aquel acto, las chicas se morían de envidia sin duda aquel joven nuevo estaba interesado en Sakuno y aquel joven era muy simpático y lindo según los que las chicas comentaban entre ellas, aunque algunas de ellas no cambiaban por nada a su príncipe Ryoma y menos por un nuevo, esos eran algunos de los comentarios que se oían; por su parte Sakuno estaba muy avergonzada ante aquel comentario del chico y el beso que le dio en mano, la había puesto muy nerviosa y eso no paso de percibido por su mejor amiga que miraba su nerviosismo y también miraba que reacción tendría el príncipe Ryoma de aquello, pero este no le presto ni la mas minima atención.

-Espero su respuesta Jolie dame-decía el joven de cabellos plateados

-Ehh…mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki-respondió la ojicarmin avergonzada

-Haber joven Zaoldyeck deje de molestar a la Srta. Ryusaki y a mi clase, por favor tomen asiento en todos esos-ordeno el profesor apuntando a los tres asientos vacíos alrededor de la ojicarmin

-Hai-respondió contento-quiero sentarme aquí…ne ¿puedo Ryusaki-princesse?-preguntó amablemente

-Ehh…hai-respondió nerviosa ante aquellas palabras que no entendió

Ambos jóvenes caminaron a sus respectivos asientos, Sakuno se sentaba a lado de la ventana y detrás de ella se encontraba el ambarino que gracias a su suerte se sentaba sin compañía eso le permitiría tranquilidad, a lado de la ojicarmin se sentaba el joven Killua.

-Bien, continuamos con el tema-decía el profesor dirigiéndose a agarrar el texto

-Disculpe Sensei, pero quisiera saber si ¿en el receso me pueden mostrar la escuela?-pregunto el joven de cabellos plateados

-¿Es que no me van a dejar continuar con mi clase?-se preguntaba el profesor-bien…¿alguien se ofrece?-pregunto para ver rápidamente que todas las chicas se ofrecían a hacerlo a excepción de la ojicarmin y Osakada-elija una Joven Zaoldyeck, para que pueda continuar con la clase-ordeno nuevamente

-Dime Ryusaki-princesse ¿me puedes enseñar la escuela?-pregunto Killua sin prestarle atención a las demás chicas

-Ehh…-decía la ojicarmin nerviosa viendo a su compañero de a lado

-Di que si Ryusaki-princesse ¿si?-rogaba el joven acercándose a ella

-Ehh….-decía mientras vio el acercamiento-¡hai, hai yo te enseño el lugar!-dijo Sakuno casi gritando por el nerviosismo

-¡Arigato!-agradecía contento y tomando ambas manos de su compañera de asiento, mientras esta se sonrojaba a más no poder

-Genial, con este no tendré paz-pensaba el ambarino ante aquella escena

-Bien, Joven Zaoldyeck suelte a su compañera para que pueda comenzar con mis clases-ordeno el profesor viendo que este obedeció-ahora si, continuamos abran su texto en la pagina….-decía el profesor

Bien eso es todo por hoy, tratare de hacer la conti lo más pronto posible y ahora si respondo los comentarios, uno por uno xD:

**Esmeraldy.- **Veo que has reído un poco con el capitulo jiji…y respecto a hacerlos más largos los capítulos comenzare en el sgte ya que este capitulo lo tenia hecho, espero no dejes de leer y siempre me visites :D

**RyoSakulovers.- **Bueno respecto al 100 RyoSaku si lo será, pero el lindo dormilón Ryoma baba será de frío como lo es en anime, pero poco a poco veremos que sucede con la historia y espero siempre estés al contacto de saberlo xD

**dm99.- **Que bueno que te haya gustado, espero verte seguido por mi fic para asi poder continuar con esta emocionante aventura (si es que le gusta a ustedes xD).

**laxikita12.- **Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado y respecto a la personalidad de Ryoma esta mas accesible a su familia a excepción de su padre que casi no se llevan, la actitud de Sakuno es la misma al anime, casi nada cambiara o con el tiempo lo hará, espero visites mas seguido y comentes ok.

En el próximo capitulo: ese joven Killua es muy atento conmigo y todo, Tomoka me molesta mucho con el y pues yo...yo, aun no dejo de pensar en Ryoma-Kun, aunque me duele mucho que el ni si quiera se fija en mi...¡AH! pero olvidar mi nombre, es mucho ...¿como que el se quedara a vivir aquí?...arigato por el regalo... esto y mucho mas en el próximo capitulo

Espero les haya gustado el capi, dejen coments plis y no se pierdan el próximo capitulo  
antes de irme...aclaro que se que Killua (Personaje de Hunter x Hunter) no se parece mucho a Ryoma, pero tiene un poco los ojos gatunos aunque no son ambarinos.

Kiss, bye.


	3. Un huesped en mi casa part 1

Hola

_Hola!! Les traigo la conti, espero que les guste…esta un poco larga la conti como me pidieron solo espero que no me haya pasado xD_

_Espero que las disfruten y abajo respondo a sus comentarios, es divertido hacerlo:_

**Capitulo 3: Un huésped en mi casa parte 1**

Las clases continuaron normalmente mas bien diría casi normalmente ya que las miraditas que le daba el joven nuevo Killua Zaoldyeck a la ojicarmin Sakuno la ponían nerviosa y casi no prestaba mucha atención a la clase, mientras que algunas de las chicas de la clase miraban con envidia a Sakuno, otras solo se detenían a mirar al príncipe que hoy estaba con ellos y que dormía placidamente en su asiento, las chicas suspiraban al verlo tan mono y lindo mientras duerme.

Por su parte la ojicarmin esperaba y rogaba que tocara la campana anunciando el receso para poder salir a respirar aire puro por que lo necesitaba estando en un ambiente muy tenso de miradas, finalmente la campana sonó.

-Bien jóvenes la próxima clase avanzaremos las propiedades de los logaritmos, hagan su tarea y pueden salir-ordeno el profesor

-Hai-respondió casi la mayoría de la clase para después salir a toda prisa al patio

-Primer día de clases y los jóvenes ya están locos por el receso-dijo el profesor al viento

Pero el salón de clases no quedo vacío, había una que otra persona en este caso solo quedaban cuatro alumnos en el. Estos eran Ryoma, Sakuno, Killua y Tomoka.

-Jóvenes ¿no piensan salir?-pregunto dándose cuenta de su presencia

-Yo espero a Sakuno-Chan-respondió la joven de coletas

-Yo quiero esperar y acompañar a comer a Ryusaki-princess-respondió el joven de cabellos plateados

-Ehhh….yo…-tartamudeaba la ojicarmin, luego giro su cara y noto algo-¡ah! no Ryoma-Kun aun duerme y no se despierta-exclamo al verlo descansar como un bebe en su asiento

-El príncipe Ryoma es tan lindo cuando duerme-comento o mas bien casi grito Tomoka mientras observaba a el bello durmiente junto con Sakuno y esta se sonrojo

-Algo pasa aquí y es con ese muchacho-pensó Killua al ver a la chica de ojos fuegos sonrojada

-¿Echizen? ¿Echizen?-decía el Sensei mientras lo movía un poco para que despertara

-¿Eh?-pregunto el joven de reflejos verdeceos mientras limpiaba sus ojos

-¿Estuvo durmiendo en mi clase?-pregunto molesto al notar que estaba durmiendo desde hace tiempo

-¿Ya toco la campana?-pregunto sin darle importancia al profesor

-Hai-respondió la ojicarmin

El ambarino se levanto sin mirar a los demás, se dirigió a su mochila y saco su típica gorra con la cual había entrado en la mañana, se la puso y se encamino bostezando a su lugar favorito.

-Ese joven me traerá problemas-decía el profesor por lo bajo mientras lo veía irse

-Ne Ryusaki-Jolie ¿le gustaría ir a comer conmigo en le receso?-pregunto amablemente el joven de cabellos plateados

-Ehh…yo, bueno este…-trataba de responder la joven, pero sus nervios no la dejaban

-Sakuno-Chan comerá conmigo hoy, si quieres después la buscas para que te enseñe la escuela ¿no?-contesto Tomoka por su amiga

-Por mi no hay problema Jolie dame….pero ¿donde la espero?-pregunto Killua al darse cuenta que no conocía la institución

-Buena pregunta, déjame ver…-decía la joven de coletas mientras salio afuera y vio a Horio caminando-¡Horio!

-Genial, sobre que hoy es el primer día de clases-pensaba el joven castaño mientras se dirigía hacia su compañera

-Ne Horio ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-pregunto directamente mientras corría adentro para traer a Killua

-Ehhh…yo-trataba de responder el joven, ya que si le decía no tal vez se enojaría

-Ten, cuídalo mientras yo hablo con Sakuno-Chan, luego lo llevas a la canchas ¿bien?-pidió o mas bien pareció una orden

-Ni modo-pensó el castaño-Esta bien-respondió resignado

-Ne Sakuno-Chan nos vamos-dijo tomando a su amiga de la mano y llevándosela a quien sabe donde

-Bien supongo que tienes hambre ¿no?-pregunto Horio viéndolo

-Hai, por cierto mi nombre es Killua-dijo el joven de cabellos plateados mirándolo

-Soy Horio Satoshi y por aquí se va a la cafetería para comer en el receso-decía el castaño mientras lo guiaba

El joven francés nuevo miraba y escuchaba atentamente las indicaciones de su ahora compañero y tal vez pronto amigo, mientras que el patio de la escuela Seigaku se veía a dos jóvenes corriendo, prácticamente una era lleva por la otra.

-Bien Sakuno-Chan me puedes decir ¿de donde conoces a Zaoldyeck? ¿Por qué no te deja mirar? Y lo mas importante ¿Por qué no me llamaste en todas la vacaciones?-pregunto su amiga de coletas al parar en las canchas de tenis, pero lejos de los oídos de las personas

-Tranquila Tomo-Chan, te responderé tus preguntas pero cálmate-decía la ojicarmin tratando de calmarla, viendo que ya había pasado unos minutos y que su amiga ya había respirado aire puro decidió responder-Primeramente Tomo-Chan solo conozco a Zaoldyeck por que hoy cuando venia atrasada a clases choque con el, Segundo ni idea tengo yo de por que me mira y Tercero recuerda que te dije antes que viajaría con mi abuela

-Es cierto, se me olvido por completo, gomen Sakuno-Chan-se disculpo la joven que tenia un lunar en la mejilla

-No hay problema Tomo-Chan-respondió ya mas tranquila

-Ne Sakuno-Chan la manera en que me respondiste fue un poco ruda ¿no crees?-pregunto su amiga sorprendida por la aclaración de la ojicarmin

-No lo creo, o ¿será posible?-pregunto sorprendida por su actitud

-Hai, seguro en las vacaciones te has vuelto mas dura y dejaste el tartamudeo ¿no?-pregunto nuevamente para esta vez mirarla picaradamente

-No lo se-dijo agachando la cabeza, para luego subirla y ver la mirada picara de su amiga-No es lo que piensas Tomo-Chan…es solo que yo decidí cambiar un poco en mi forma de hablar y creo que lo he logrado-dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-Me alegro por ti Sakuno-Chan así podrás en enfrentar a Zaoldyeck que viendo como te mira y habla le interesas mucho, además es guapo y quien sabe si es bueno en algún deporte-comenta Tomoka con los ojos brillosos

-Hai, al menos eso espero…¡ah! Tengo que enseñarle a Zaoldyeck la institución, lo había olvidado-dijo a su amiga recordando ese compromiso

-Ne Sakuno-Chan ahí viene con Horio, no olvides ser un poco dura y no tartamudees-comento al ver que el joven de cabellos plateados se dirigía hacia ellos

-Ryusaki-Jolie por fin la encuentro-dijo Killua acercándose al grupo y tomando la mano de la ojicarmin

-Ehh…yo…-tartamudeaba al sentir el contacto con su piel de aquel joven

-¡Sakuno-Chan ya empezaste de nuevo!-grito su amiga para tratar de hacerla reaccionar

-¿Eh? ¿Cómo?-pregunto la joven poseedora de los ojos fuegos-Vamos, puedo hacerlo-pensaba mientras veía la discusión que tenían Osakada y Satoshi

-¡No tienes por que gritar Tomoka!-gritaba el joven de una sola ceja

-¡Tu cállate!-respondió esta enfadada

-Ne Tomo-Chan, Horio-Kun dejen de discutir-dijo la ojicarmin soltando el agarre de su mano que tenia con el joven Zaoldyeck

Ya mas calmado la situación de los jóvenes, Tomoka y Horio recordaron que debían hacer algunas cosas, ambos decidieron marcharse y dejar que Sakuno le mostrara la institución a nuevo chico de Francia, pero no sin antes darle algunos consejos a su amiga para que olvide su tartamudeo.

-Hai, Tomo-Chan ya se que tengo que hacer, no te preocupes tratare de mantenerme firme-decía la ojicarmin sin prestar atención a lo que su amiga decía

-Sakuno-Chan no me estas escuchando-dijo molesta, pero luego suspiro-bien no importa, trata de ser tu misma con el así como eres conmigo o mejor como actuabas en tus vacaciones ¿bien?-pregunto esperando su respuesta

-Hai, mostrare a la nueva Sakuno que viene desde Italia-respondió contenta al tratar de ser lo que nunca fue en Seigaku

-¿Italia?... ¡Wau!-grito la joven de coletas

-¡Tomoka apúrate que la profesora de Música se enfadara!-grito Horio a unos metros de ellas

-Ya voy…Ne Sakuno-Chan luego me cuentas todo ¿ok?-dijo la joven guindándole el ojo izquierdo antes de salir corriendo al encuentro con Horio

-Ryusaki-Jolie ¿lista para mostrarme la escuela?-pregunto Killua caminando hacia ella

-Hai…demo Zaoldyeck puedes llamarme por mi nombre si quieres-dijo la ojicarmin tomando un poco de rubor en sus mejillas-Espero que este paso este bien

-¿En serio?-pregunto contento mientras tomaba ambas manos de la joven

-Ha…hai, demo te pido que…-dijo mientras se soltaba del agarre del joven

-Entiendo, no te agarre las manos, si tu me lo pides lo hago-respondió mientras la miraba-por cierto solo dime Killua ¿bien?-pregunto esperando una sonrisa

-Hai...y tu dime Sakuno, bueno ¿nos vamos?-pregunto sonriendo

-Hai, Sakuno-Jolie, tu me guías y yo presto atención-comento sonriendo mientras seguía a su ahora guía

-Sigue diciéndome Jolie aun con mi nombre y ni idea de que significa-pensaba la joven mientras caminaba-Estas son las canchas de tennis del grupo masculino, a su derecha se encuentran las canchas del femenino y atrás de nosotros se encuentran los camerinos, como veras este que tiene detalles en color azul es el de los chicos y el de mas allá que esta a unos tres metros con detalles rosas es el de las chicas-decía mientras mostraba los cuartos que se encontraban al frente de las canchas en color blanco

Así la ojicarmin le explico las instalaciones de Seigaku mostrándole cada parte, cafetería, cancha de tenis, sala de música, sala de arte, todos los lugares sin excepciones.

Cuando ya estaban en el último recorrido toco la campana anunciando que el receso había terminado, apurados por no llegar tarde a su salón de clases salieron corriendo.

-Good Morning-dijo la profesora de ingles entrando al salón de clases

-¡Good Morning!-respondieron los jóvenes del aula

-Como verán soy la nueva profesora de Ingles, mi nombre es Nanako Daimon-dijo la profesora presentándose ante la clase

-Ne Horio aun no llegan Sakuno-Chan ni Zaoldyeck-Kun ¿sabes donde puedan estar?-pregunto Tomoka susurrándole a su compañero de a lado

-Si lo supiera no hubiera estado contigo todo el rato en el salón de música ¿no crees?-respondió su compañero dándole a entender que no tenia idea de donde se encontraban

-Haber ahí, ¡Silencio!-dijo la profesora mirando a los jóvenes que susurraban

Ambos jóvenes hicieron caso, toda la clase noto que aquella profesora seria su peor pesadilla o por lo menos la mayoría del salón le tendría miedo y pánico. La profesora de apariencia juvenil, ojos marrones y cabellera dorada miro que todos no le quitaban la mirada de encima, pero esta mirada era de miedo y pánico; decidió continuar con su clase dirigiéndose al pizarrón para escribir la primera lección, pero en ese momento la puerta se abrió no sin antes haber tocado una vez.

-Gomen Sensei por la demora-decía la ojicarmin que se encontraba parada en la puerta tratando de dar un respiro

-¿Qué son estas horas de llegar jóvenes?-pregunto la profesora molesta

-Gomen Sensei es que soy nuevo en la escuela y Sakuno-Jolie me estaba enseñando las instalaciones por eso nos retrasamos-respondió Killua tratando de arreglar la situación

-Esta bien, solo espero que sean los únicos que faltan-comento mientras veía comos aquellos alumnos se dirigían a sus respectivos asientos

-Falta Ryoma-Kun-pensaba la ojicarmin al sentarse y ver que el joven poseedores de los ojos ambarinos no se encontraba en clase

Las clases continuaron normalmente con la materia que menos se le daba a Sakuno, Ingles, la joven no le prestaba atención sabiendo que su príncipe no estaba presenta en ella, por su parte el joven francés Killua no la dejaba de mirar claro que en su debido momento prestaba atención a lo que le explicaba su nueva profesora.

-Srta. Ryusaki saque copia a esta hoja para cada uno de sus compañeros-ordeno la profesora mientras sacaba una hoja de su maletín

-¿Dónde podrá estar Ryoma-Kun?... ¿que estará haciendo?-se preguntaba la ojicarmin sin darse cuenta de lo que le ordenaron

-Sakuno-Jolie la profesora quiere que saques copias a una hoja-susurro el joven de ojos plateados sacando a su compañera de su mundo interrogativo

-¿Ehh?...¿Dígame Sensei?-pregunto parándose para saber cual era la orden de su maestra

-Veo que no estaba prestando la más minima atención a lo que le ordene-comento mientras la miraba

-Gomenasai, es que andaba bien concentrada en el tema-mintió la joven-¿Qué quiere que haga?

-Saca treinta y cinco copias a esta hoja, luego le entregas a cada uno de tus compañeros-ordeno nuevamente

-Hai-respondió la ojicarmin caminando hacia la puerta-Si me apuro puede que me de tiempo para buscar a Ryoma-Kun-pensaba mientras caminaba por los pasillos

Mientras que la joven de ojos fuegos se dirigía a la secretaria para que le sacaran copias a la hoja que le entrego la Sensei, un joven ambarino dormía placidamente en la azotea.

Ese era su lugar favorito para poder descansar sin la presencia de nadie, pero mientras dormía recordaba aquella palabras que le había dicho su amigo Momoshiro Takeshi.

**Flash Back**

-Dime pequeñín ¿Por qué no nos avisaste que volvías hoy a Japón?-pregunto un joven de cabella pelirroja y ojos azulados, Eiji

-¿Tenia por que hacerlo?-pregunto el ambarino indiferente mientras se dirigía a una de las canchas con su raqueta en los hombros

-Claro que si, recuerda que somos tus amigos-decía otro joven titular de cabellera negra y ojos violetas, Momoshiro

-Ya chicos déjenlo tranquilo, dime Ryoma ¿te interesaría jugar un partido conmigo?-pregunto un joven de cabellera casta y ojos cerrados, Fuji

-Por mi, acepto-respondió

Ambos jóvenes se acomodaron en su respectivo lugar en las canchas, los novatos esperaban con ansias poder observar como jugarían el príncipe del tenis y el genio de Seigaku tal ves si le prestaban mucha atención así aprendería algo.

-Servicio para Echizen-decía Oishi, el subcapitan del equipo

-Vamos Ryoma quiero ver que tan lejos puedes llegar-comenta Syusuke

-Esto me será útil-susurro el joven creador de los zumos que todo el equipo odiaba, Inui

-Inui ya esta comenzando a recopilar datos-dijo el neko mientras se acercaba a el

El partido dio comienzo sacando el ambarino con su mano izquierda, sin duda era un partido interesante ninguno de los dos cedía a dar un punto en el primer set, los espectadores estaban bien atentos a lo que sucedería en aquel partido; pero el ojivioleta miraba atentamente hasta que su visto se dirigió a cierta persona ojicarmin.

-Ne Eiji ¿esa no es Sakuno-Chan?-pregunto Momo a su compañero de a lado

-Hai, es ella-respondió el pelirrojo interesado más en el partido, pero luego giro al darse cuenta de algo-Nya esta con un pretendiente

-Por eso te lo preguntaba-dijo el ojivioleta-parece que le están ganando a Ryoma-susurro a su compañero de a lado

-Nya ¿Qué dices?-pregunto curioso y cara de chibi

-Que le están quitando el banquete a Ryoma ¿no crees?-pregunto pícaramente

-Hai….¡Ochibi te están quitando a Sakuno-Chan!-grito el pelirrojo hacia las canchas

El ambarino al escuchar aquel grito se sorprendió y miro a sus dos jóvenes amigos que le apuntaban a la ojicarmin, en ese momento aprovecho el genio de Seigaku para empatar el punto en el que estaban.

-¡Treinta, cuarenta!-grito Oishi quien hacia de réferi

-Ne Ryoma mira es Ryusaki-San-comento Fuji con su mirada siniestra

-¿Quién es Ryusaki?-se preguntaba el ambarino sin acordase de quien era

El joven con destellos verdaceos observo lo que sus amigos le querían decir con eso, miro atentamente aquella situación y vio que la ojicarmin hablaba normalmente con aquel joven "Bien por ella" pensó ya que nunca se había comportado de esa manera y menos con el, miro con quien estaba y al principio no reconoció al joven Frances con el que estaba hasta que este tomo la mano de la ojicarmin, en ese momento se dio cuenta era Killua Zaoldyeck el nuevo de su clase que no le quitaba la vista a joven que se sienta delante de el.

-¿Continuamos?-pregunto sin ninguna expresión en su rostro

-Hai-respondió el genio de Seigaku-demo ¿dejaras que te roben a la chicas mas tierna y linda de toda Seigaku?-pregunto interesadamente el ojiazul con su expresión de "esto será divertido"

-¿Ehhh?...¿A que te refieres Fuji-sempai?-pregunto el ambarino sin entender aquella pregunta

Pero el castaño no respondió a su interrogante, este se dirigió nuevamente a su lado de su cancha para continuar nuevamente con aquel partido interesante que nadie se quería perder.

**Fin del Flash Back**

La ojicarmin ya había terminado la orden que le pidió su nueva maestra de Ingles, pero se encontraba caminando en el pasillo buscando a alguien; para ser mas preciso a su príncipe que no había vuelto a clases desde el receso.

-¿Dónde podrá estar Ryoma-Kun?se preguntaba la castaña con las hojas en la mano-¡Ya se! En la Azotea-pensando en eso se dirigió rápidamente al lugar donde podría estar el ambarino

Al llegar a la puerta de la Azotea no sabía si entrar o irse a su clase, si entraba que le diría; preguntarle ¿que hace ahí?, ¿Por qué no asistió a clases?, ¿o estaba enfermo?; esas eran algunas de las preguntas que le inquietaban.

Luego de unos minutos cuando finalmente se armo de valor recordando las palabras de su amiga de coletas, decidió entrar no obstante cuando trato de empujar la puerta esta se abrió sola dando a ver a un joven con el uniforme de Seigaku y su fiel gorra blanca sin dejar ver su rostro.

-¿Ryoma-Kun?-pregunto la joven segura de saber quien era

-Hmm…¿ya sonó la campana?-pregunto el ambarino mirando a la joven

-Hai-respondió la ojicarmin dándose cuenta que no había escuchado el timbre-¿no lo escuchaste?-pregunto sabiendo su respuesta, pero era extraño que ni se dio cuenta que no estaba nerviosa

-No-respondió fríamente como es su costumbre, empezó a caminar dejando atrás a la joven

-Ryoma-Kun ¿A dónde vas?-pregunto la joven de ojos fuegos viéndolo caminar a unos metros de ella

-No es obvio, a clases-respondió sin dejar de caminar

-Es cierto-comento avergonzaba por la pregunta tan obvia que hizo-¡es cierto! Tengo que repartir estas hojas en clases-recordó la castaña al ver sus manos-¡espérame!-grito corriendo para alcanzarlo e ir juntos a clases

Los jóvenes andaban en completo silencio, a la ojicarmin no se le ocurría que decir o que preguntar y el ambarino andaba de lo mas tranquilo posible, como siempre el a unos pasos de ella.

-Ne Ryoma-Kun…etto… ¿Qué le dirás a la nueva profesora… por tu ausencia después del receso?-pregunto la castaña curiosa y un poco nerviosa, al decir verdad su nerviosismo de antes había vuelto

-¿Es nueva?-pregunto teniendo alguna idea en mente

-Hai, eso nos dijo hoy-contesto la ojicarmin

-Entonces diré que he ido a la enfermería por que me sentía mal-comento el ambarino caminando más lento

-¿Estas en enfermo? ¿Te sientes bien? ¿Te duele algo?-pregunto preocupada y dejando de caminar

-No, es solo una mentirilla-respondió tranquilo dándose cuenta de su preocupación

-Ya veo…-susurro al viento y bajando el rostro al preocuparse demasiado por el

-¡Ah! Aquí estas Sakuno, justo me dirigía a tu salón de clases-dijo la entrenadora del equipo masculino apareciendo detrás de ellos, Sumire Ryusaki

-Abuela… ¿me buscabas?-pregunto la ojicarmin mirando a su abuela

-Hai, necesito hablar contigo-respondió la anciana

-Yo me voy-comento el ambarino comenzando a caminar para dejarlas a solas

-¡Espera Ryoma-Kun!-grito la castaña corriendo hacia el-¿puedes entregar esto a la clase por favor?-pregunto mostrándole las hojas

-Hmm…bien-respondió finalmente, sin darse cuenta de lo que había respondido

-Arigato-respondió amablemente la castaña con una sonrisa en su rostro y dándose la vuelta para conversar con su abuela

-Ni modo-se dijo a si mismo continuando su camino-Le que da bien sonreír a Sakuno….¿recordé su nombre?-se preguntaba el ambarino mientras un pequeño rubor tomaba sus mejillas

Por otro lado una joven de cabellera castaña y ojos rubíes esperaba nerviosa lo que su abuela le quería decir, Sumire daba las últimas revisadas a unas hojas antes de contarle a su nieta la importante noticia que le quería decir y que tanto daba vueltas a aquel asunto.

-Abuela ¿De que querías hablarme?-pregunto ya impaciente la castaña

-Veras una amiga mía de Francia tenia que venir a Japón hace unos dos días, pero por unos problemas familiares no pudo hacerlo-respondió Sumire empezando a contar el tema

-Ehh…no entiendo-comento Sakuno sin entender a lo que iba su abuela

-Su hijo esta aquí en Japón, de seguro ya lo conoces esta en tu clase y se apellida Zaoldyeck-explico más breve aun sin dirigirse al tema principal

-¿Zaoldyeck?... ¿te refieres a Killua-Kun?-pregunto la ojicarmin

-Hai, su madre tardara unas semanas en venir y me pidió que darle estadía en la casa a su hijo, así que Killua Zaoldyeck vivirá desde hoy con nosotras-dijo Sumire esperando que su nieta responda bien ante aquella noticia

-¿Qué?-pregunto la castaña asombrada

_Espero que les haya gustado el capi y recibir más reviews por este capi que esta más largo, por cierto si alguien quiere contactarse conmigo les dejo mi correo que es: me encajaría hacer amigas de este lugar, sin mas que decir me voy dejándoles con las respuesta a sus comentarios._

_Bye, bye._

--

**Esmeraldy: **Hola, que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo. Si el que perseguirá a Sakuno es el mismo Killua Zaoldyeck de Hunter x Hunter.

**saku-ann: **Bienvenida!! ¿Y quien no va a mar a Killua? baba espero que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior y que disfrutes este.

**laxikita12: **Hola!! Bien gracias por preguntar . que bueno que te haya gustado el capi salta de alegría respecto al ver a Ryoma celoso, pues creo que eso se dará lentamente muajaja risa macabra. Si creo que Ryomis es un poco frío bueno introvertido, pero eso no cambia que le responda Sakuno como si nada.


	4. Un huesped en mi casa parte 2

Gomen por la demora y haberme perdido mucho, pero por mucho tiempo u.u

Espero que no haya pedido a mis lectoras y que sigan pendientes del fic

Disfruten del capi y dejan coments ¿okis?

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un huésped en mi casa parte 2**

-Abuela ¿De que querías hablarme?-pregunto ya impaciente la castaña  
-Veras una amiga mía de Francia tenia que venir a Japón hace unos dos días, pero por unos problemas familiares no pudo hacerlo-respondió Sumire empezando a contar el tema  
-Ehh…no entiendo-comento Sakuno sin entender a lo que iba su abuela  
-Su hijo esta aquí en Japón, de seguro ya lo conoces esta en tu clase y se apellida Zaoldyeck-explico más breve aun sin dirigirse al tema principal  
-¿Zaoldyeck?... ¿te refieres a Killua-Kun?-pregunto la ojicarmin  
-Hai, su madre tardara unas semanas en venir y me pidió que darle estadía en la casa a su hijo, así que Killua Zaoldyeck vivirá desde hoy con nosotras-dijo Sumire esperando que su nieta responda bien ante aquella noticia  
-¿Qué?-pregunto la castaña asombrada

-Espero que se conozcan y sean buenos amigos-decía Sumire contenta mientras salía de su oficina

La ojicarmin vio a su abuela salir de aquella sala, pero no decía nada solo pensaba en lo que le había comunicado. Aquella noticia la había dejado sin palabras, el solo pensar que el estaría cerca de ella sonriéndole, acercándose a ella, tocándole las manos y diciéndole Sakuno-Jolie en cada momento que este cerca de ella le ponía los pelos de puntas y le recorría un inmenso escalofrío por todo su cuerpo.

-¿Sakuno?-se escucho decir detrás de la puerta, para luego ver que su abuela espiaba desde ahí-¿Piensas quedarte ahí o ir a tus clases?

-¿Eh?-balbuceo al darse cuenta que estaba distraída-¡Es cierto!

La joven poseedoras de esos hermosos ojos carmines corría hacia su aula desesperada y rogando por no recibir un castigo por parte de la nueva profesora, la cual parece muy estricta.

Una ves llego Sakuno a la puerta respiro profundo tratando para poder decir que lo sentía y que estaba con su abuela, pesando en aquello observo desde la ventana aquel joven el cual la tenia en las nubes y distraída, se veía tan dulce y tierno durmiendo, un color rosa apareció en sus suaves mejillas al pensar en aquello, pero no lo podía evitar ese niño conquisto su corazón desde que lo vio en aquel tren, pero el solo recordar de que para el no existe la entristece.

-¿Señorita? ¿Señorita?-preguntaba la profesora

-¿Eh?-balbuceo la ojicarmin saliendo de sus pensamientos

-¿Se piensa quedar afuera o entrar a mi clase?-pregunto molesta la profesora de Ingles desde la puerta

La ojicarmin solo asintió y decidió entrar a la clase si es que no quería recibir un severo castigo por de la profesora nueva de ingles que parece que ya la tenia en la mira.

La tarde continuo normalmente con un ambarino durmiendo plácidamente, Sakuno pensando si tendría oportunidad con el joven de ojos gatunos y que conviviría con su compañero de a lado, Killua atendía plenamente a la clase o eso todos pensaban ya que este solo pensaba que relación tenia su Jolie con aquel joven que se sentaba detrás de ella.

-Por fin termino la tortura-se quejaba un joven con un lunar en la mejilla mientras todos los alumnos salían del aula, a excepción de los protagonistas

-No es para tanto-comento otro, un joven que decía que tenia experiencia en el tenis

-Horio-musito Tomoka acomodando sus útiles para salir del aula

-¿Si?-pregunto este tranquilo haciendo lo mismo que ella

-Y aquí van de nuevo-pensó la ojicarmin al saber lo que su mejor amiga diría

-Cállate-ordeno la joven saliendo del aula

-¿Cómo se atreve?...No entiendo como puedes juntarte con ella Sakuno-comento molesto el muchacho

La ojicarmin solo sonrió ante aquel comentario mientras arreglaba sus cosas para irse a casa.

-¿Sakuno?-se escucho decir desde la puerta-¿Nos iremos juntas?

-Ehh…lo siento Tomoka, pero…-decía la joven carmín al recordar que debía acompañar a su nuevo huésped a su casa

-Tiene que irse conmigo-interrumpió Killua viendo el nerviosismo de su compañera

-¿Eh?-dijeron Horio y Tomoka ante tal respuesta

Hubo un silencio intenso, Sakuno se sentía incomoda ante ello, sus amigos quedaron sorprendidos pensando que aquella conquista entre ambos iba muy en serio, de repente se escucho a alguien venir al salón.

-¿Ryoma? ¿Estas aquí?-pregunto un joven de ojos violetas entrando al salón

-Momoshiro-susurro Horio al verlo

-Ya se los dije, pueden decir Momo-decia el joven titular-mmm, como siempre Ryoma se durmió en clases ¿no es cierto?

-Hai-respondió la ojicarmin mirando a su príncipe

-Sakuno-Jolie ¿nos vamos?-pregunto contento el joven poseedor de cabellera plateada

-Ha..hai, demo me gustaría observar los entrenamientos de tenis-comento ruborizada

-¿Ryoma? ¿Ryoma? ¡Despierta!-decía desesperado Momoshiro

-¿Eh?...¿Que sucede Momoshiro?-pregunto bostezando el joven ambarino

-Vamos apresúrate, el entrenamiento esta por comenzar y no querrás llegar tarde sabiendo que el castigo es tomar su nuevo jugo de Inui-comento el joven con cierto miedo en sus ojos

Ambos jóvenes salieron a la velocidad de la luz de aquella aula, en las cuales quedaron Sakuno, Tomoka, Killua y Horio asombrados por su gran miedo de aquellos jóvenes.

-Bien yo me tengo que ir, tengo que cuidar a mis diablitos…ehh digo mis hermanitos-decía Tomoka

-Hai, entiendo. Nos vemos mañana Tomoka-se despedía la ojicarmin

-Adiós, Horio, Killua y Sakuno te llamo mas tarde para que me cuentes, adiós-dijo la joven saliendo del aula

-¿Qué le cuente?-se pregunto con una gran incógnita la joven-¡Ah!, ya se a que se refiere

-¡¡Ah!!-grito Horio asustado

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Killua horrorizado por el gran grito de su compañero

-Yo también debería irme a las canchas, se que el jugo de Inui me espera-decía este sintiendo aquel sabor asqueroso en su boca

-Es cierto, aunque no sean titulares tienen que entrenar los principiantes y el mismo castigo es para ambos-comento la ojicarmin explicando

EL joven Horio salió del lugar para dirigirse a recibir lo que era su peor pesadilla, pensando que esta no saldría vivo o ileso. Mientras que en el aula quedaban dos jóvenes en silencio.

-Ehh….¿nos vamos a las canchas Killua-kun?-pregunto tratando de evitar aquel silencio entre ambos.

-Sakuno-Jolie….¿tienes algo con Echizen?-pregunto directamente el joven mirándola fijamente y con una mirada seria, esperando su respuesta.

* * *

¿Que le responderá Sakuno a Killua? ¿Ryoma por fin le prestara atención a Sakuno? ¿o la perderá? ¿Killua la conquistara aprovechando que vivirá en su casa?  
Pero antes unas pequeña frase del próximo capitulo donde comenzara la aventura:  
-¿Me ayudaras a planearlo?  
Eso y mas en el próximo capitulo  
Espero que les guste y dejen coments.  
Mañana les traigo la conti ya que este capi esta demasiado corto  
Bye, bye.


	5. La planificacion de una sorpresa parte 1

Hola

como dije en el capitulo anterior traigo la conti -

espero que les guste, por cierto gracias por su comentario

yo tambien no se como ryoma puede ser tan frio e ignorante

pero no podia cambiar de personalidad rapido, ya que seria algo

no logico y apresurado no?

Sin mas que decir, les dejo el capi y no odien a Killua (se arrodilla xD)

* * *

**Capitulo 4: La planificación de una sorpresa parte 1**

-Sakuno-Jolie….¿tienes algo con Echizen?-pregunto directamente el joven mirándola fijamente y con una mirada seria, esperando su respuesta.

La joven no sabia que responder ante aquella pregunta tan directa, ¿Qué diría al respecto?, ¿se habrá dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia el ambarino?, ¿tan obvia era?. Mientras en otro lugar (xD) una joven buscaba un cuaderno en su habitación, luego de unos treinta a cuarenta minutos la encontró, reviso su agenda para confirmar sus sospechas.

-¿Qué?-decía histeria una joven con una agenda en sus manos-No puedo creerlo…tan rápido paso el tiempo, el cumpleaños de Sakuno es en dos días-decía la joven a gritos

-Ne Tomoka guarda silencio que mama esta descansando-decía un niño aproximadamente de unos cuatro a cinco años

-Gomen-se disculpo la joven al ver que su hermanito salía de su habitación-debo planificar algo, no puedo dejar que se me pase de las manos….haber, mmm….ya se, llamare a la entrenadora Sumire

Dicho aquella la joven salió corriendo de su habitación no sin antes tener un pequeño accidente por el haber desacomodado su habitación en el intento de buscar su agenda, aunque lo que ahora tenia que hacer era mas importante así que pensó en que luego lo acomodara ya que ahora su prioridad era planificar una gran sorpresa para su mejor amiga.

-Que bueno que Sakuno me dio el número de su celular de la entrenadora Sumire-se decía así misma mientras marcaba el número

-¿Moshi moshi?-contesto Sumire desde el entrenamiento en Seigaku

-Hola Sumire-sensei, habla Tomoka Osakada-decia la joven mientras sus hermanos aparecían en la sala

-Dime Tomoka, en este momento Sakuno no se encuentra conmigo debe estar con Zaoldyeck aun limpiando su aula-comento Sumire mientras veía a los titulares correr para calentar el cuerpo

-Lo se…un momento dijo ¿Zaoldyeck?...¿se refiere a Killua-kun?-pregunto sorprendida al saber que aquel joven se acercaba demasiado a la ojicarmin

-Hai, pero dime ¿a que se debe tu llamada?...¿quieres que le de un recado de tu parte a Sakuno?...¡Vamos, aumente la velocidad o tendrán que tomar el nuevo jugo de Inui!-gritaba la entrenadora a la ves que charlaba por celular

-Ehh…¡No!-respondió la joven al ser golpeada con unos de sus juguetes de su hermano menor-¡Dejen eso! ¡Basta!-gritaba molesta ya que no le dejaban hablar tranquilamente

-Tomoka ¿esta todo bien?-pregunto Sumire al escuchar mucho ruido del otro lado del celular

-Hai….lo que le quería decir Sumire-sensei es que ¿si tiene planeado algo para el cumpleaños de Sakuno?-pregunto mientras acomodaba todo lo que sus hermanos menores habían tumbado

-¿Cumpleaños?... ¡Es cierto! Lo había olvidado-respondió la entrenadora alarmando a Tezuka que se encontraba a su lado

-¿Sucede algo Sumire?-pregunto el joven de voz gruesa y seria

-Ie, no te preocupes cosas familiares Tezuka. Ahora regreso-respondió la anciana para salir de las instalaciones de las canchas de tenia

-¿Sumire-sensei sigue ahí?-pregunto Tomoka al no escuchar nada del otro lado

-Hai-respondió-Me había olvidado completamente que el cumpleaños de Sakuno estaba cerca

-Entiendo Sumire-sensei, debe ser por el entrenamiento que les estuvo organizando a los titulares para las nacionales-comento de lo mas tranquila la joven

-Si, pero ¿Qué podre hacer en dos días? No tengo mucho tiempo y menos con los entrenamientos que están mas fuerte de lo normal-decía pensando en que hacer para su nieta

-No se preocupe Sumire-sensei, si se refiere a la planificación me encargo yo de eso. Usted solo preocúpese por poder ese día distraer a Sakuno y tener todo listo en su casa, lo demás déjemelo a mí-decía contenta Tomoka al saber que podría organizar algo lindo para su amiga

-No lo se Tomoka….-dudaba la anciana pensando que Osakada organizara alguna fiesta y que todo saliera mal

-Confié en mi, Sakuno es mi mejor amiga y quiero esta ves hacerle algo digno de ella-decía contenta y con estrellas en los ojos

-Esta bien, pero promete que no causaras problemas ¿si?-pregunto la entrenadora sabiendo los problemas que causaba aquella niña

-Lo prometo-respondió la joven alegre y feliz de organizar una fiesta

-Pero ¿con quienes los planearas? Por que supongo que tu sola no podrás ¿o si?-pregunto curiosa al saber con quien organizaría dicha fiesta

-Entrenadora Sumire-dijo un joven apareciendo detrás de ella

-¿Si?-pregunto dándose la vuelta para saber quien era-Eres tu Inui

-Ya terminaron de correr-anuncio el joven de los datos

-Bien, ahora organízalos para que jueguen partidos dobles-ordeno mientras tapaba el auricular del celular con su mano-Tomoka debo irme, luego me avisas como va la organización ¿bien?

-Hai, la mantendré informada Sumire-sensei-respondió esta colgando el teléfono-Bien, es hora de comenzar con el plan, pero primero…-algo la interrumpió o mas bien un objeto no dejo que terminara

-¡Gol!-grito un niño de unos siete años de edad que había lanzado una pelota de futbol a su hermana mayor

Mientras que en otro lugar una joven caminaba por los pasillos pensando en sus argumentos, aquella respuesta que le dio a su nuevo compañero de clases. Miro hacia su costado derecho y ahí estaba el en silencio caminando como si nada. ¿Habrá hecho bien en decirle eso? ¿Qué estará pensando en esos momento? Y sobre todo ¿Cómo podrá convivir con el después de todo lo que le dijo?.

Flash Back

-Sakuno-Jolie….¿tienes algo con Echizen?-pregunto directamente el joven mirándola fijamente y con una mirada seria, esperando su respuesta.

-Yo…-decía la ojicarmin tratando de responder aquella pregunta

-¿Sientes algo por el no es cierto Sakuno-Jolie?-pregunto nuevamente el joven mientras miraba por la ventana las instalaciones de las canchas

-Yo…Killua-kun…-pero no pudo articular palabra alguna al verse interrumpida

-Tu mirada lo dice todo Sakuno-Jolie….tu lo quieres, pero el no se ha dado cuenta de que existes-comento serio el joven sin quitar la mirada de la ventana

-Yo….no existo para el-susurro la ojicarmin dejando no ser escuchada la última parte

-Yo….tu me interesas Sakuno, en serio-dijo el joven esperando respuesta alguna

-Yo, yo….no se que decirte Killua-kun-respondió al verse incomoda ante tal confesión

-No digas nada….solo escúchame-sin duda hablaba en serio, aquel tono de voz dulce no era el mismo-Sakuno déjeme estar cerca de ti, se que podre conquistarte….Echizen no ve lo que yo veo en ti. Tu eres como una flor frágil sin hojas que necesita conseguir hojas para poder ser feliz y fuerte….déjame ser aquellas hojas que estarán cerca de ti-aquellas palabras las decía de la manera mas tranquila y dulce posible

Aquellas palabras dulces y sinceras resonaban en la mente de la ojicarmin, pero una imagen no le permitía seguir pensando en aquello. Era…era su príncipe, el que la hacia feliz estando en su lado sin que ninguno de ellos articulara palabra alguna.

-¿Qué dices Sakuno-Jolie?-pregunto el joven sacando de sus pensamientos a la ojicarmin

-Yo…no lo se-contesto nerviosa y ruborizada

-Piénsalo, esta esperando una respuesta y….-dijo mientras miraba a la canchas y su mirada se detenía en un joven de ojos gatunos-prometo que te ayudare a olvidar a Echizen si lo deseas, yo soy tu amigo. Déjame ser tu confidente y cuando estés lista decidirás si darme una oportunidad o que me aleje de ti-observaba al ambarino, al que desde ahora en adelante llamaría rival

Sin más que decir el joven se encamino hacia la puerta del aula. Paso por el lado de Sakuno sin decir nada pero mirándola fijamente, esta se ruborizo al sentir aquella mirada cálida que le regalaba pero que su corazón no aceptaba.

-¿Nos vamos Sakuno-Jolie?-pregunto volviendo a ser aquel joven tierno y sin preocupaciones

-Ha…hai-respondió esta dándose la vuelta para seguir a su compañero

-Pero primero….¿aun queda tiempo para inscribirse en el club de tenis?-pregunto contento y sonriendo mientras ambos caminaban

-Hai, o eso creo. Yo creo que si ya que nos encontramos en la primera semana de clases-explicaba la joven ya mas tranquila y olvidando aquella confesión por parte de su compañero

-Bien, entonces ¡en marcha!-grito el joven mientras tomaba a Sakuno de la mamo para salir corriendo hacia las canchas de tenis

Fin del Flash Back

Recordó aquella conversación ruborizando y viendo que aun tenía la mano de Killua y ambos tenían contacto.

-Etto...Killua-kun….¿podrías soltarme?-pregunto la ojicarmin agachando la cabeza

-¿Eh?-decía el joven sin entender, pero luego vio que ella estaba ruborizada y agachaba su cabeza-Lo siento-se disculpo al ver que no le había soltado aquella mano tan frágil

-Bien…¿eres tu el joven que quieres entrar al club?-pregunto un hombre mas alto y con lentes, Tezuka

-Si, soy Killua Zaoldyeck-se presentaba el chico de cabellera plateada

En otro lugar había un pequeño debate entre compañeros o mas diría una gran discusión entre dos jóvenes que eran observados por unos niños pequeños

-¡Ya basta!-grito un niño de sietes años cansado de escuchar aquella discusión

-El/ella empezó-se defendieron ambos al unisonó

-Eso no me interesa, cállense-dijo otro niño de la misma edad, mientras salía de la sala

-Vaya hermanos-comento Horio-Bien, ¿para que me querías?

-El cumpleaños de Sakuno se acerca, prácticamente es en dos días y quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa….¿me ayudas a planearlo?-pregunto Tomoka directa

* * *

Bueno eso ess todo por hoy, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya se acerca

la aventura y el sentido del titulo del fic, aunque creo que eso ira de aqui a

tres capis mas ya que a veces alargo las cosas n.nU

Antes de irme y despedirme, unas cuantas preguntas que les hara pensar xD

¿Como planeara Tomoka la fiesta? ¿Horio la ayudara? ¿Killua sera aceptado en el club de tennis? ¿Que sentira Sakuno por Killua al avanzar los dias? ¿Ryoma se fijara por fin en ella? ¿Quienes iran a la fiesta?...¿Creen que estoy haciendo muchas preguntas?...Yo si n.nU

Ire trabajando en la conti, aunque sea un poco para que vaya avanzando n.nU

Sin mas que decir, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y hasta la proxima.

Bye, bye.


	6. La planificacion de una sorpresa parte 2

Hola!!

vengo con la conti, la cual me salieron como 9 paginas en word (mi record)  
Espero que les guste y no me maten con lo que escribi

* * *

**Capitulo 5: La planificación de una fiesta parte 2**

-El cumpleaños de Sakuno se acerca, prácticamente es en dos días y quiero hacerle una fiesta sorpresa….¿me ayudas a planearlo?-pregunto Tomoka directa

-Bueno yo….-trataba de responder el joven, pero no sabia que decir

-Por favor, además no es para mi sino para Sakuno, recuerda que ella también es tu amiga-dijo la joven con ojos brillosos

-Esta bien-respondió resignado el joven recordando lo buena que fue la ojicarmin con el

-Bien, entonces debemos comenzar con los preparativos-dijo Tomoka emocionada

-¿Qué haremos primero?-pregunto Horio

-Pedir ayuda-contesto la joven con el lunar en la mejilla mientras se dirigía al teléfono

-¿Pedir ayuda?, ¿a quien?-pregunto el joven de dos de experiencia curioso

La joven no respondió, solo tomo el teléfono y empezó a marcar números que se encontraban en su famosa agenda.

En otro lugar para ser más precisos en las instalaciones de Seigaku, se encontraban los jóvenes entrenando en las canchas.

-¿Estas listo Zaoldyeck?-pregunto Tezuka seriamente

-Hai, ¿contra quien jugare?-pregunto Killua listo con una remera blanca puesta y unos chores lilas

A unos metros de ahí se encontraba un grupo de jóvenes, eran los titulares que ya estaban con su uniforme para empezar a jugar entre ellos, pero llamo su atención aquel chico nuevo de Francia que según los rumores que les llegaron quería entrar a ser titular.

-¿Cómo jugara ese pequeñín?-pregunto Eiji al ver al peliplateado

-Pues eso debemos verlo, nadie lo sabe-respondió su compañero de dobles de Seigaku, Oishi

-¿Tu sabes como juega el Sakuno?-pregunto Momo que se encontraba atento a lo que comentaban sus amigos y preparado para tener un partido de tenis

-Ie, recién lo conozco y hasta ahora no lo he visto jugar-respondió la ojicarmin mientras miraba las canchas

En una casa se encontraban cuatro jóvenes en la sala planificando un acontecimiento muy especial, tres de ellos eran hombres ya parecía ser que la líder era una joven de cabellera anaranjada y un lunar en la mejilla.

-Bien chicos, ¿están listos?-pregunto la líder del grupo

-Si, pero ¿estas seguras que nosotros podemos solos?-pregunto Horio

-Horio tiene razón, son muchas las cosas que necesitaremos-comento Katchiro

-Katchiro tiene razón Tomoka, mira toda la lista que hiciste….es demasiado-dijo Katsuo mostrando aquella lista que parecía interminable

-¡Claro que no!-grito la joven que tenia puesto un gran chulo de color verde para mostrar que era la organizadora-Además no se preocupen, nosotros cuatro solo estamos haciendo lo mas importante y tendremos amigos que nos ayudaran eso se los puedo asegurar

La joven parecía segura de si misma al decir aquellas palabras, pero el grupo de novatos tenían un mal presentimiento ya que su compañera era un poco exagerada en esa clase de eventos, aunque lo que más le preocupaban era: ¿Quiénes serán los demás que no negaran en ayudarla?

-El partido de prueba entre Zaoldyeck Killua y Momoshiro Takeshi esta a punto de comenzar-grito Inui que se encontraba listo para dirigir aquel partido

-¿Momo será el que se enfrentara con ese pequeñín?-pregunto Eiji asombrado al ver la diferencia de altura

-Si, según supe ese joven quiere ser titular y Tezuka lo esta poniendo a prueba contra Momoshiro-comento Oishi que había estado atento a lo que sucedía

-Este partido será interesante e intenso-comento Fuji reuniéndose con sus amigos

-¿Por qué lo dice Fuji-sempai?-pregunto la ojicarmin que había estado callada ante la conversación, pero al escuchar aquel comentario no pudo evitar preguntar

-Ya lo veras, solo estén atentos-respondió el joven de ojos marinos, aquella mirada decía mas que mil palabras y no perdería el partido por nada

En la cancha de tenis se encontraban los jóvenes contrincantes. El mas pequeño de ellos se encontraba agacha revisando el suelo, lo que a los observadores le pareció algo extraño.

-¡Hey tu!...¿estas listo?-pregunto Momo mientras se dirigía a la mitad de la cancha

-Claro-respondió Killua dirigiéndose a la red

-Pues ¿Qué te parece si comenzamos?-pregunto dándole el gran gesto con un apretón de manos

-Si, me parece bien….solo no seas duro conmigo-decía el peliplateado con su tierna y voz dulce

Ambos jóvenes volvieron a sus lugares después de haberse saludado. Los titulares estaban atentos ante aquel partido que pronto comenzaría y que tal vez seria algún espectáculo.

-Servicio para Zaoldyeck-dijo Inui que dio la orden para que comenzara

El joven pequeño salió fuera de la cancha para dar su saque, se veía bastante serio y concentrado, por su parte Momo se encontraba atento ya que no se podía confiar viendo que la diferencia de altura era un poco alta.

En una centro comercial de Japón se encontraban un grupo de jóvenes bastantes cansados, tres de ellos llevaban unas cuantas bolsas de compras que habían hecho.

-Tomoka ¿de donde sacaste todo el dinero para comprar estas cosas?-pregunto Horio cansando

-Pues no podría decir que es un secreto-comenzó a decir la joven-prácticamente la tarjeta de mi mama ayudo mucho

-¿La tarjeta de tu mama?-gritaron todos al unísono

-Si, no se preocupen que le pedí permiso esta ves-aseguro Tomoka recordando el ultimo castigo fuerte que recibió de su madre por gastar plata sin permiso

-Que alivio-comento Katsuo

-Si, no se que hubiera pasado si otra ves la hubieras sacado sin permiso-dijo aliviado Katchiro

-Recuerden que es para una buena causa, además el dinero es prestado-dijo Tomoka mientras salía corriendo a otra tienda

-¿Prestado?-preguntaron los tres al mismo tiempo sin comprender

-¿Qué esperan? La tarde aun es joven-grito Tomoka saliendo para llevárselos a adentro

El partido en Seigaku iba 1-0 ganando Momoshiro, sus ataques de Killua habían sido un poco débiles y podría decirse que comunes para un jugador de la calle.

-Por lo que veo aquel pequeñín no ganara-comento Eiji que no veía emoción en el partido

-No te confíes Eiji, aun hay tiempo para que nos sorprenda y el partido apenas ha comenzado-dijo sabiamente Oishi

Ahora el turno de Momoshiro sacar, pensaba que no debía darle mucha batalla al niño ya que sus ataques eran demasiados débiles y comunes.

-Seré mas sutil-se dijo a si mismo el ojivioleta dando un saque normal y corriente

El joven Killua ni si quiera se movió, es mas ni había alzado su cabeza. Todos veían el partido diciéndose que ya había llegado a su fin y aquel niño se había rendido ante la fuerza del titular.

-Oye tu-dijo Killua mientras lo apuntaba con la raqueta-no por que te haya dado ventaja tienes el derecho de bajar la guardia

-¿Ventaja?-dijo atónico Eiji

-Asi que aun no ha demostrado su gran potencial-comento Oishi ante el comentario del niño

-Les dije que el partido seria interesante, es mas desde ahora comienza la diversión-Fuji mostraba una gran semblanza de "Esto será bueno" en su mirada

-Ki…Killua…kun-susurro Sakuno sorprendida por la actitud de su compañero

-Este partido será interesante-susurro el ambarino apareciendo con una lata de Ponta en sus manos

-Ryo….Ryoma.kun-susurro la ojicarmin al verlo

-¿Tu también lo crees Ryoma?-pregunto Fuji

-¿Con que ventaja?-dijo Momo asombrado-Bien, entonces dale con todo Zaoldyeck

-Eso dalo por hecho-respondió seguro de si mismo el muchacho

El partido continuo, Momo dio su saque potente el cual parecía demasiado rápido ya que Killua no se movía y se encontraba en el lado opuesto, pero de repente en milésimas de segundos apareció en la otra esquina de la cancha respondió la pelota y anotando un punto.

-¿Vieron eso?...Es imposible que se haya movido asi de rápido en menos de un segundo-decía asombrando el joven pelirrojo

Momoshiro había quedado sorprendido al ver que se había movido demasiado rápido su contrincante sin que el pudiera reaccionar al tiempo ya que pensó que tenia asegurado ese punto.

-Interesante movimiento-se dijo a si mismo

-¿Proseguimos?-pregunto Killua al ver a todos los espectadores sorprendidos

En otro lugar se encontraban cuatro amigos cansados, mas bien diría que los que se encontraban cansados eran tres jóvenes varones. En aquella sala se podía observar bolsas y una que otras flores artificiales.

-Por fin….terminamos-decía un agitado Horio dirigiéndose al sofá

-Pues con conocerla a Tomoka esto debe ser al menos el comienzo ¿no es cierto?-pregunto temeroso Katchiro

-Si, aun faltan muchas cosas….solo hemos comprado los refrigerios, bebidas, cosas para decorar, algunos Cds…-fue interrumpida

-Yo creo que con eso es suficiente Tomoka-comento Katsuo desde la cocina

-Tú sigue guardando-ordenó la joven-falta muchas cosas más, pero eso se puede hacer mañana, lo que importa ahora es ¿Qué le regalare a Sakuno?

-Hablando de eso….yo tampoco se que le regalaré-comento Katsuo desanimado

-¿Ya terminaste de acomodar todo lo que compramos?-pregunto la líder del grupo

-¿No crees que las bolsas que tiene en la mano te responde tu pregunta?-comento Horio burlándose

-Tu….cállate-ordeno nuevamente

-El hecho de que estés planificando la fiesta no te da derecho a ordenarme que hacer-dijo molesto el joven de dos años de experiencia

-Aquí comienzan de nuevo-comentaron ambos jóvenes, Katsuo y Katchiro mientras observaban a los dos discutiendo

El partido iba muy entretenido y parejo, ambos llevaban 5-5 y ninguno cedía. Momo con sus Dunk Smash logro algunos puntos, sin que la rapidez de Killua pudiera detenerlo, pero sus movimientos de este niño aumentaban y su velocidad no disminuía, es mas parecía que no se encontraba cansado.

-Es increíble, ambos no ceden y el pequeñín no se encuentra cansado de tanto correr sobre todo a esa velocidad que ni siquiera puedo seguir-comento el joven pelirrojo asombrado

-Es cierto, si tu no la puedes percibir Eiji yo menos ya que no tengo esa habilidad-decía Oishi sin dejar de observar el partido

-Concuerdo con ambos, parece que hay otro prodigio en Seigaku…¿Qué opinas Ryoma?-pregunto Fuji tratando de captar su atención

-Nada mal-respondió atento aquel juego

-Es increíble…no puedo creer que juegue asi, se parece a…-pensaba la ojicarmin entusiasmada ante el parido mientras observaba a su príncipe

Las horas habían pasado y ninguno se rendía, el sol se ocultaba anunciando que pronto llegaría la noche. Algunos de los espectadores, por no decir muchos, se habían ido del lugar ya que era un poco tarde y al parecer aquel partido seguiría por mucho, pero mucho tiempo.

-¡Ah! ¿Hasta cuando seguirá este partido?-decía Eiji que se encontraba sentado en el piso

-No lo se, este partido ha durado horas-comento Oishi que aun seguía de pie

-Y podría seguir durando mas, mira a Zaoldyeck no se encuentra cansado y Momo no cede simplemente. Si se tratara de resistencia diría que Zaoldyeck ya lo tiene ganado-comento Fuji observando atentamente le partido

El ambarino seguía ahí y ya se le había hecho tarde, su padre estaría molesto aunque eso no le importaba. Cansado de esperar el resultado decidió darse la vuelta e irse.

-¿Ryoma-kun?-susurro Sakuno que al parecer fue la única que se dio cuenta de que se iba

-¿Ryoma ya te iras sin ver el final?-pregunto Fuji al escuchar el susurro de la ojicarmin

-Si-respondió cortante mientras caminaba en paso lento

-¡Pequeñín, el partido aun no termina!-exclamo el pelirrojo levantándose

-Eso crees tu Eiji-respondió el ambarino mientras se detenía-Observa, en menos de cinco segundos caerá uno de ellos

-¿Te refieres a el pequeñín?-pregunto desconcertado ante el comentario seguro por parte de Ryoma

-Averígualo por ti mismo-sin mas que decir siguió con su camino de regreso a su casa

-¿A que se quiso referir con eso?-pregunto el pelirrojo sin entender

-Yo creo que estas a punto de averiguarlo, observa-respondió Fuji seriamente

-No puedo creerlo-pensó la ojicarmin sorprendida a lo que observaba

Treinta minutos mas tarde

La s canchas de Seigaku se encontraban vacías y desoladas, la acción ya había concluido y todos se habían ido hace unos cuantos minutos. En un auto se encontraban tres personas para ser exactos y en profundo silencio, hasta que alguien decidió romper con eso.

-Diste un gran espectáculo Zaoldyeck-comento Sumire desde el asiento delantero

-Muchas gracias Sumire-sensei…. ¿no le molesta que le diga asi?-pregunto el ojiambar de cabellera plateada

-Claro que no, si desde hoy en adelante te referirás a mi asi-respondió la anciana Ryusaki-Dime ¿Dónde se encuentran tus maletas?

-Solo traje esta-respondió mostrando una maleta pequeña que se encontraba a su lado

-¿Solo eso?-pregunto Sumire viendo desde el espejo delantero

-Hai, no creí que mi madre se retrasaría bastante ya que ella trae las demás cosas-respondió sonriente y con el tono dulce de siempre

-Entiendo…. ¿que quieren cenar?-pregunto dirigiéndose a ambos muchachos que se encontraban separados por la maleta

-No lo se abuela, lo que tu quieras o Killua-kun desee-respondió la ojicarmin mirando a la ventana

-Sumire.sensei sugiero que sea comida hecha en casa, ¿no le molesta?-pregunto amablemente

-Claro que no, es mas me agrada la idea-dijo mientras se detenía en un supermercado

-¿Compraras lo que nos falta no es cierto?-pregunto Sakuno al recordar que le hacia falta varias verduras para cocinar

-Hai, pero también un poco de café ya que tengo mucho trabajo y archivos que hacer esta noche-respondió al bajarse

La anciana Sumire bajo del automóvil dejando a los jóvenes adentros no sin antes asegurar las puertas por si algún ladrón quisiese entrar. Se dirigió al supermercado mientras ambos jóvenes miraban sus respectivas ventanas que se encontraban a su lado.

El silencio invadió en el lugar, ambos perdidos en su mundo. El joven Killua pensaba que su duelo o pelea por el corazón de la joven apenas comienza y el verdadero duelo finalizaría cuando derrotase a Ryoma Echizen. Por otro lado Sakuno pensaba en aquel partido que observo y con el cual quedo impresionada, sin duda Killua era un jugador digno de admirar, al pensar en el joven que ahora viviría en su casa no pudo evitar recordar aquel afecto que le tiene a ella. Pero….el le dijo que olvidara lo que le dijo y que lo tratara normalmente, acaso ¿le era tan difícil?, pues al parecer si pero no podía y no debía dejarse intimidar nuevamente.

-Fue un gran partido Killua.kun-dijo la ojicarmin sin dejar observar el ventanal

-Gracias, no pensé que me costaría tanto-comento el joven al recordar que por poco se quedaba sin fuerzas

-Eres impresionante, ¡que bueno que hayas sido aceptado, felicidades!-halago Sakuno tratando de ser normal y olvidando lo que le había dicho

-Lo se, es genial-comento el joven mirándola con alegría-Dime Sakuno ¿practicas tenis?

-Hai…..pero no soy buena para el deporte-respondió triste al recordar que no lo hacia nada bien

-Gomen yo no quería hacerte sentir mal-se disculpo el joven al verla triste

-No te preocupes, no es tu culpa que yo sea mala-respondió la ojicarmin tratando de fingir una sonrisa

-Sakuno….si tú quieres yo…-empezó a decir Killua

En la habitación de una casa, con decoraciones femeninas y grandes carteles de chicos guapos famosos, se encontraba una joven con su fiel agenda; la cual era revisada una y otra ves por ella misma.

-Los chicos ya se fueron, pero eso no significa que deje de trabajar-se decía a si misma la joven

-Tomoka, mama dice que ya te eches a dormir por que es tarde-dijo su hermano pequeño que se asomo por la puerta

-Esta bien, un minuto más-decía concentrada mientras tomaba su teléfono para marcar

El niño pequeño salió de la habitación dejando a su hermana que esperaba a que le atendieran en el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

-¿Moshi moshi?-se escucho decir del otro lado

-Hola….¿se encuentra Eiji-sempai?-pregunto Tomoka nerviosa

-Hai, un momento por favor-respondió su madre del otro lado-Eiji, teléfono

El joven pelirrojo bajo a toda prisa desde su cuarto, el cual se encontraba en la planta alta. Con grandiosos saltos llego a la sala provocando uno que otro regaño por parte de su madre.

-¿Moshi moshi?-pregunto finalmente el joven neko

-Hola Eiji-sempai, soy yo Tomoka Osakada-saludo la joven cordialmente y tranquilamente, lo cual era raro en ella

-Dime Tomoka ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto extrañado por que la joven casi nunca hablaba a su casa

-Dentro de dos días es el cumpleaños de Sakuno…-comenzó a comunicarle, pero se vio interrumpida

-¿El cumpleaños de Sakuno-chan? ¿Hará una fiesta? ¿Estoy invitado?-pregunto Eiji ansioso por la noticia

-Tranquilo Eiji-sempai, si habrá fiesta pero será una fiesta sorpresa y si estas invitado como todos los titulares-respondió Tomoka

-¡Nya, genial! ¿Si deseas te puedo ayudar con llamar a los demás?-pregunto ansioso el joven

-Hai, justo eso te iba a pedir….llama a la mitad de Seigaku y yo a los demás ¿te parece?-pregunto dando nuevamente ordenes, con lo cual se sentía bien y superior

-Claro que si, es mas ahora empiezo, bye-dijo Eiji colgando el teléfono

La joven colgó y siguió con los demás que aun le faltaban por llamar. Mientras que en otra casa llegaban los dueños a su dulce hogar.

-Llegamos-dijo Sumire al entrar a la sala seguida por los dos jóvenes-Sakuno acomoda las cosas que compre en el super mientras yo le enseño a Killua donde quedara su habitación

-Hai abuela-respondió la ojicarmin dirigiéndose a la cocina con las bolsas

-Ven Killua es por aquí-dijo Sumire mientras subía a la planta alta

-Si-respondió el joven siguiéndola

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado.  
Y en el proximo capitulo las frases son:  
-Gracias, pero no debias molestarte  
-¿Que puedo darle a esta hora de la noche?  
-Vamos, se que podras hacerlo Ryoma

Sin mas que decir me despido y gomen si me salio muy largo el capi  
Es que me encantan dejarlos en incoginta, lo disfruto mucho  
Bye, bye.


	7. ¿Una señal?

Hola!

Como están? Espero que bien Les traigo la conti, solo que no esta tan larga ya que ando un poco ocupada en los exámenes finales y pronto salgo de vacaciones o

Espero que les guste, diviértanse leyendo :

* * *

**Capitulo 6: ¿Una señal?**

La noche había llegado y la luna daba su mayor espectáculo, eso confirmaba la ojicarmin al ver el cielo por su ventana.

-Que linda noche-comento al verla en su mejor ángulo

No podía dejar de verla, era simplemente hermosa con aquellas nubes que pasaban a su alrededor y aquel extraño tono rojizo que obtuvo esa noche. Al comienzo le pareció algo extraño pero al verla se olvido de ello contemplando aquel espectáculo.

Un joven se encontraba descansando en la recamara que le habían ofrecido de estadía mientras esperaba a que su madre llegase. Observaba el techo el cual era blanco, giro su vista y observo la luna, sorprendido por su color y su belleza decidió ir a verla. Si que era una noche mágica y especial para cualquiera, pero para el no lo era mucho al saber que debía luchar por el corazón de la joven que conoció y de la cual enamoro su corazón a primera vista.

-Sakuno-pronuncio suspirando y viendo aquel color carmín en la luna que le recordaba a ella-Mirar la luna me produjo mucha sed

Sin mas que decir decidió salir de la habitación para poder tomar algo refrescante y pensar en como poder ser mas "especial para Sakuno", claro que en el sentido de la "amistad" pero solo por el comienzo. Llego al pasillo que dirigía a la cocina y pudo escuchar suavemente sonidos provenientes del lugar, observo y vio el refrigerador abierto.

-Killua… ¿sigues despierto?-pregunto la anciana cerrando el refrigerador el cual no le permitía que la vieran

-Hai Sumire-sensei, tengo un poco de sed-respondió el joven tranquilo con su pijama de conjunto azul y rellenas de ositos marrones

-Que linda pijama Killua-comento Sumire al verlo tan dulce y cómico con la vestimenta

-Arigato, fue un regalo de mi padre antes de morir y sinceramente me gusta mucho los osos, al igual que a el le gustaban-respondió de lo mas normal y sin demostrar tristeza en su mirar

-Gomen ne, yo no…-comenzó a decir, pero se vio interrumpida por el muchacho

-No se preocupe Sumire-sensei ya lo supere y… ¿hay algo para tomar?-pregunto cambiando el tema

-Hai, revisa la nevera….estas en tu casa-respondió sorprendida por su actitud, sin duda era digno de admirar el muchacho

-Arigato-dijo el joven al caminar a la nevera y buscar algo para calmar su sed

Mientras en una habitación se encontraba un joven vestido con su pijama negra y rellena de pelotas de tenis, acompañado de su fiel gato camino hacia la ventana para poder salir al techo y mirar el cielo desde ahí. Salió con cuidado de correr el riesgo de tropezar, caerse y que se lesionar ocasionando que no jugaras tenis por mucho tiempo, tranquilo y lentamente se acomodo en el tejado para sentir el viento fresco y aquel aroma primaveral, sin duda aquello le daría tranquilidad y paz, pero su gato lo interrumpió saltando de improviso a su estomago.

-¡Karupin!-regaño su dueño molesto por haberle interrumpido aquel momento de paz y tranquilidad

-Miau-fue lo único que recibió por parte de su mascota

Era obvio recibir un maullido de su gato ¿no? Entonces ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué le hablase? No, claro que no. Sacudió su cabeza ante tantas tonterías, pensó que el jugo de Inui le estaba produciendo esos efectos ¿secundarios? Tal ves si, de ese jugo extraño y asqueroso se puede esperar cualquier cosa. Mas molesto maldijo el jugo de su Sempai y a su gato por interrumpirle aquella tranquilidad y paz que tanto ama, decido a olvidarse de eso, se acomodo nuevamente para esta ves tener tranquilidad pero….

-¡Ryoma!-escucho decir desde la planta baja de su casa

¡Bingo! Para rematar su madre lo llamaba. ¿Qué querría ahora? ¿Tan difícil era descansar en su casa, conseguir paz y tranquilidad? Tuvo un minuto de silencio y escucho a su padre reír por su "revistas", ¿Cómo lo sabia? Fácil, su padre siempre miraba aquellas revistas y era de esperarse siendo pervertido. Finalmente llego a la conclusión, jamás podría descansar en paz en su casa, camino cuidadosamente para llegar a su habitación.

-¡Hijo apresúrate, es Momoshiro!-grito su madre nuevamente y esta ves parecía molesta

Trato de apresurarse a paso rápido sino corría el riesgo de que su madre se desquitase con el, todo gracias a su viejo padre y su espectacular "periódico". Bajando por las gradas vio a su padre rogando que no quemara su más preciado "tesoro", mirando la escena solo pensó "que patéticos". Camino ignorando lo que sucedía y tomo el teléfono.

-¿Moshi moshi?-pregunto entre bostezos

-¡Ryoma! ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-sonó molesto y sino hubiera sido por su doble reflejo pudo haber perdido el tímpano ante aquel griterío

-Hmp-fue lo único que dijo, claro si se tomaba aquel monosílabo como palabra

-Como siempre hablador Echizen-comento su amigo desde el otro lado de la línea-No importa, lo que quería comunicarte es que debes alistar tu ropa preferida, un gran regalo y traer…-

-Al grano Momo-interrumpió fastidiado

-Siempre tan comunicativo, bien te llame para informarte de la fiesta "sorpresa" de Sakuno.chan-comunico resaltando la palabra sorpresa

-¿Sorpresa? ¿Fiesta? ¿Sakuno?-pregunto sin entender nada y al parecer ni si quiera sabia de quien se trataba la fiesta

-¿Cómo que no sabes quien es ella?-pregunto molesto, sin duda su amigo era muy despistado para darse cuenta que aquella jovencita ojicarmin tenia fuertes sentimientos hacia el

-¿Debo saberlo?-excuso el muchacho defendiéndose

Aquello era el colmo. ¿Cómo podría olvidarse de aquella tierna y dulce joven? ¿Tan apreciado era su tenis para que no se diera cuenta de que existe el sexo femenino? Al parecer si, sin duda no podría tener remedio su amigo a menos que ocurriese un gran milagro, lo cual era completamente imposible ¿o no? ¿Quién sabe? ¿Tal ves el destino le daría una buena jugada para que aprendiera la lección? Bien, era demasiado que el exagerara con ese tema asi que dejaría todo a manos del destino.

-¿Ryusaki?-dijo finalmente al pensar demasiado en el tema

-¿La entrenadora? ¿Es su cumpleaños?-pregunto pensando que seria una fiesta dedicada a los ancianos, si era asi lo mejor seria que en ves de el asistiera su viejo padre

-Ie, de su nieta-informo el ojilila mas molesto por la ignorancia del muchacho

-¿Nieta?-pregunto sin entender

La ojicarmin seguía contemplando aquella hermosa luna que la había conquistado en el momento que la vio. Pero al ver ese tono rojizo le hizo recordar a sus sentimientos, aquello que lo expresaba completamente con su color; "Amor" hacia su príncipe. Al recordar que era completamente ignorada y no obtenía ni la atención del ambarino se puso triste pero entonces vio otros ojos gatunos, se trataba del joven que acababa de conocer.

-¿Killua-kun?-pregunto al ver la imagen de aquellos hermosos ojos y sonrisa cálida

¿Cómo podría ser que aquel joven viniera a su mente en esos momentos? ¿Sera que su corazón le decía algo? ¿Qué le respondiera? ¿Qué se fijara en el y no en alguien que la ignora? ¿Era una señal? No sabia que pensar o que decirle a su corazón, no estaba segura de lo que sentía hacia el pequeño muchacho.

* * *

Como dije antes no es muy largo pero aquí empieza el gran dilema de Sakuno, ¿Qué hará ahora? ¿Se dará un oportunidad para que Killua este cerca de ella? ¿La podrá conquistar? Y lo mas importante ¿Ryoma se fijara en ella antes de que la pierda? .

Espero que les haya gustado y tratare de hacer la conti lo mas larga posible para la próxima, ya que se acerca la fecha de cumpleaños de Sakuno o

Bye, bye.


	8. ¿El regalo perfecto?

Hola

Por fin aparezco después de una larga semana de clases u.u

Pero con la conti del fic o jeje...espero que les guste y creo

Que tardaré un poco en traer la próxima parte por mis exámenes

Finales, sin mas que decir dejo que lean el capi

* * *

**Capitulo 7: La esperada sorpresa parte 1**

Los días habían transcurrido rápidamente y la convivencia con el joven huésped en su casa había sido... ¿buena? No, no podía mentir. Su relación con el habíatranscurrido mucho, podría decirse que ahora lo podía considerar "su mejor amigo de la infancia" aunque no lo conozca desde niña su amistad con el habíamejorado en tal solo dos días. Increíblemente le había agarrado confianza ya que era una persona sincera y honesta, pero a su suerte pudo olvidar aquelladeclaración que le había hecho a hace pocos días.

"_Tu me interesas Sakuno" _

Aquellas palabras las recordaba muy bien y la hacían ponerse nuevamente nerviosa, con confusión y pensamientos que la inquietaban al recordar que el ambarino, su príncipe, no podría fijarse en alguien tan torpe como ella.

"_Sakuno déjeme estar cerca de ti, se que podre conquistarte"_

Le dieron escalofríos de solo recordar que vivían bajo el mismo techo y que solo a unos cuantos metros se encontraban de distancia, de eso pensarlo la ponían más nerviosa y confusa. ¿Conquistarla? ¿Podría hacerlo? ¿Ryoma Echizen fuera de su vida? Sonaría algo bastante extraño, pero tampoco no quería separase ni verse lejos de el y mucho menos olvidar aquel sentimiento fuerte que vive en su corazón, pero eso le hizo recordar que el no se da cuenta de ese gran Amor.

"_Echizen no ve lo que yo veo en ti"_

¿Era eso cierto? ¿Ryoma no ve más que a la nieta de la entrenadora en ella? Podría ser verdad o es que ella no quería admitirlo. Su amor hacia el no le permitía ver la cruel realidad de que Ryoma Echizen nunca se fijaría en ella, solo en su tenis. ¿Tenis? Si, aquel apreciado deporte para su príncipe tenia la culpa de todo. Era lo único que le importaba, ser el mejor y derrotar a todo joven o contrincante que se le viniera en frente, es que no pensaba ¿en ser feliz? ¿amar a alguien?, al parecer no; lo único que le importaba era el tenis y solo eso.

Sentía odio hacia ese deporte, gracias a el Ryoma no se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos, no sabia que significa amistad, tener sentimientos hacia los demás y sobre todo Amor.

¿Amor? De lo solo pensar en esa inmensa palabra de fuertes sentimientos sentía un gran dolor en su pecho y alma al saber que su amor hacia su príncipe pueda ser solo ¿platónico?

-Ne Sakuno-chan ¿estas bien?-pregunto preocupada Tomoka al verla tan distraída en la hora del receso

-Hai, esto bien Tomoka-respondió la castaña con una sonrisa falsa

-Aquí entre nosotras...-susurro su amiga acercándose a ella

-¿Por qué susurras?-interrumpió Sakuno

-¿Cómo que por que? Killua y los demás podrían escucharnos ¿no lo ves?-dijo mientras daba a entender que sus amigos se encontraban presentes

-Es cierto, no me había dado cuenta-avergonzada al darse cuenta que estaba en el receso y las primeras clases habían transcurrido velozmente

-Bien a lo que iba... ¿como te va con Killua?-pregunto en susurros Tomoka

-¡Ah! ¿Qué como me va?-exclamo sorprendida llamando la atención de todos sus amigos pero en especial la observación de cierto peliplateado que analizaba sus movimientos

-Shh...gomen chicos-se disculpo la joven para verse en la necesidad de tomar medidas drásticas

Disculpándose por ambos comportamientos de dichas castañas salieron de la gran mesa donde se sentaban todos para llevársela a un lugar seguro en donde puedan conversar libremente.

-¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Tomoka?-pregunto la ojicarmin sin saber el motivo de haberla llevado hasta ahí

-No te hagas Sakuno, mira que la tremenda sorpresa que diste allá todos la escucharon-dijo burlándose de ser la atención de todos sus amigos

-Gomen Tomoka-se disculpo avergonzada ante aquel comportamiento

-Eso es lo que menos me interesa ahora Sakuno, dime ¿Cómo fue tu fin de semana con Killua?-sin duda su tono había cambiado a uno mas pícaro

-Bien, ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-pregunto mientras recordaba el gran fin de semana que había pasado

-Pues tal vez por el hecho que Killua esta junto a ti, te acompaña o te sigue con la mirada a todos lados y hoy llegaron juntos riendo-respondió como si se tratase de pistas muy importantes

-Ahh...podría decirse que tenemos una mejor relación-comunico a su amiga pensando que no malinterpretaría la situación

-¿Relación? ¿Tu y el? ¡Ah! ¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué?-pregunto sorprendida y malinterpretando las cosas como siempre lo solía hacer

-No Tomoka, solo somos amigos pero nos tenemos confianza y ahora le tengo aprecio-aclaro la confusión para que esta ves su amiga no lo divulgara por error

-A mi no me engañas-bufo sabiendo que algo ocultaba

-No malinterpretes las cosas, entre el y yo solo hay amistad-dijo Sakuno asegurando que no había nada entre ellos, pero algo le decía que tal vez podría tener algo mas ambos

-Por ahora Sakuno, por ahora-sin duda sospechaba que su amiga estaba confundida en sus sentimientos

-Tomoka ¿tu crees?-fue una pregunta simultanea, no lo pensó solo se dejo llevar por la indirecta de su amiga

-Sakuno ¿estas dudando?-al verla nerviosa y preguntar rápidamente si creía que Killua y ella podrían estar juntos confirmo sus sospechas

-Yo...yo, cla-claro que no-dudo en responder

-Ne Sakuno, ¿te olvidas de algo hoy?-pregunto su amiga sabiendo lo despistada que era

-¿Olvidarme? ¿De que?-pregunto mientras hacia recuerdo para darse cuenta-¿teníamos tarea de algo? Déjame pensar

-No Sakuno, no me refería a...-Tomoka se veía ignorada por su amiga al tratar de recordar que dia era hoy, pero la interrumpió con otro tema

-¡Ya recordé! Me olvide mi tarea de Matemáticas en casa-dijo exaltada al saber que el profesor no se lo perdonaría

-Sakuno yo no me refería a eso-comunico pero la ojicarmin ya había desaparecido para dirigirse hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los demás-No puedo creerlo ¿Cómo puede olvidarse de su cumpleaños?

-¿Tomoka?-dijo un joven apareciendo detrás de ella

-¡Ah! Momo-sempai no me asustes asi-se excuso la joven mientras tenia una mano en el pecho, sin duda la había asustado

-Gomen ne, no quería asustarte...-se disculpo el ojivioleta para verse interrumpido

-¿Asustarme? Por poco me muero de un infarto-sin duda Tomoka era demasiado dramática y escandalosa

-No exageres Tomoka-se defendió Momoshiro, pero si continuaba la chica le haría un gran discurso asi que prefirió cambiar de tema-¿esta todo listo?

-¿Ah?-pregunto sin entender, pero luego de pensarlo un poco comprendió -¿te refieres a la fiesta sorpresa?

-Hai, ¿todo esta preparado para la noche?-pregunto discretamente en susurros

-¿Por qué susurras?-pregunto Tomoka extrañada por su comportamiento

-No quiero que Sakuno se entere, sino no seria fiesta sorpresa-explico el ojivioleta

-Pero Momo-sempai, Sakuno no podrá escucharnos porque esta con los demás-le informo mientras le mostraba donde se encontraba

La ojicarmin se encontraba sentada preguntando o conversando con los demás hasta que se la vio exaltada, al parecer buscaba algo en su mochila y por la forma en como actuaba no lo encontraba en ningún lado, hasta que cierto peliplateado se acerco a ella con algo en su mano. Luego de unos minutos se vio a la castaña abrazando a su amigo con el cuaderno en la mano, al parecer le agradecía algo.

-Por lo que veo Sakuno y el nuevo se llevan bastante bien-dijo Momo que acabada de observarlos

-Hai, y como no hacerlo si ambos viven bajo el mismo techo-respondió Tomoka, tal ves se le escapo demasiada información

-¿Qué? ¿Viven juntos?-pregunto exaltando ante la noticia, ambos viviendo bajo el mismo techo podría traer consecuencias como ¿sentimientos?

-Ne...mejor me voy, ya toco la campana-se excuso la joven para salir del interrogatorio que no tardaba en empezar

-¿Ah?-pregunto para después escuchar el timbre que anunciaba el regreso a clases-Que mentirosa eres Tomoka, recién acaba de sonar

-¿Ah si? No me di cuenta-dijo mientras se la veía a unos cuantos pasos de distancia

-¿A dónde ibas?-pregunto molesto al darse cuenta que se trataba de escapar

-A clases-respondió para luego seguir caminando

-¡Espera!-grito el ojivioleta deteniendo el paso de la joven castaña

-¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto girando para verlo a los ojos

-Pues ¿sigue en pie lo de llevar a Ryoma a la fiesta?-pregunto dudoso de la respuesta ya que sabia perfectamente que le había tocado el plan mas difícil

-Claro, recuerda que eso es lo que haría más feliz a Sakuno y yo quisiera que fuera el dia más especial de su vida-respondió Tomoka con grandes ilusiones de presenciar un amor entre su ídolo y su mejor amiga

-Hai, pero no es justo que me haya tocado lo mas difícil-bufo recordando que no era justo

-No te quejes, eres el mas cercano a Ryoma.sama-se defendió la castaña con su gran argumento

-Bien, ¿a que hora debo llevarlo?-pregunto apurado al saber que ya se estaban retrasando bastante

-A eso de las siete, cuando todos ya la hayamos felicitado y el sea la sorpresa mas grande-respondió apurada viendo su reloj-Recibiremos un castigo ejemplar sino nos apuramos, asi quedamos ¿bien?

-Hai, claro y fuerte-dijo en tono burlón

-Bien, asi quedamos. Nos vemos más tarde Momo.sempai-se despidió alzando su mano y corriendo, pero recordó algo importante-¿Ryoma sabe de su cumpleaños?

Genial, había dado en el blanco la castaña. El cuerpo del ojivioleta se estremeció al escuchar aquella pregunta. ¿Ryoma sabe de su cumpleaños? Dudo un momento en como responder eso. ¿Decirle que ni siquiera recuerda su nombre era una respuesta? ¿O que no recuerda a Sakuno Ryusaki? Cualquiera de las dos cosas llegaba a la misma conclusión: Ryoma no tenía idea de que Sakuno existe.

-¿Momo.sempai? ¿Estas bien?-pregunto Tomoka que había estado siendo ignorada

-¿Eh? ¿Qué decías?-pregunto el joven saliendo de sus pensamientos y su mundo

-¿Qué si Ryoma ya sabe que regalarle a Sakuno? O lo más importante: ¿ira a la fiesta?-pregunto apurada sabiendo que su peor pesadilla de tener tarea extra estaría en bandeja al entrar al salón

-¿Eh? Ahora que lo dices...no-negó con la cabeza, si no sabia que regarle a la cumpleañera, mucho menos sabría que le regalaría Ryoma

-Pues esta en tus manos Momo.sempai, de ti depende el dia más feliz para Sakuno-concluyo la joven castaña para salir a toda prisa a su aula

La vio irse velozmente, dejándolo solo con la inquietud de saber que hacer. Bien ¿Qué tan malo podría ser? Lo pensó un momento poniéndose serio y colándose su mano derecha sobre el mentón. No podía ni mentirse asi mismo, la felicidad de Sakuno esta en sus manos... ¿en sus manos? Ni el mismo podría encargarse de su futuro, ¿Cómo podría hacerlo de una persona ajena?

Sus manos comenzaron a sudar, tanta responsabilidad lo ponían nervioso. Trato de calmarse dándose un pequeño masaje a si mismo con sus manos a sus agotadores hombros. Una vez calmado se le ocurrió una idea. Caminó hacia su aula pensando si seria ¿buen plan o no? Cuando vio pasar al pequeño ambarino con sus brazos en su cabeza y su fiel gorra. Era el, no había duda. El joven peli verde se alejo del lugar caminando y fue cuando el reacciono, ahora o nunca se dijo asi mismo para luego seguir a su compañero.

* * *

Espero que les haya sido de su agrado

Y tratare de continuarlo mas seguido aunque no puedo prometer nada

Ya que estaré llena de tareas y exámenes.

Bueno me voy, bye, bye.


	9. ¡Sorpresa!

Hola ^^

Por fin aparecí y Gomenasai por la demora, acabo de salir de vacaciones y me puse a escribir la continuación *o* espero que les guste ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 8: La esperada sorpresa parte 2**

Estaba completamente nervioso, no sabía que elegir entre tantas cosas. Se encontraba solo en el centro comercial buscando el regalo perfecto para la nieta castaña de su entrenadora.

-Disculpe, ¿ya se decidió?-pregunto una señorita de cabello azulado y ojos grises

-No, aun no me decido-respondió el ojivioleta sin dejar de mirar

-Entiendo, cuando se decida me avisa joven-

-Arigato-agradecio sin mirarla que se marchaba

Su gran dilema había comenzado hace unas horas, no sabia que regalarle a su joven amiga. Camino de tienda en tienda buscando algo perfecto y no encontró nada, pero cuando ya se rendía un collar llamo su atención. Con esperanzas entro a la joyería, sin embargo solo era el principio de su dilema al ver que no podía escoger entre tantas joyas.

-¡Ah! No comprendo como le es fácil elegir a las mujeres-se quejaba el muchacho sin dejar de observar, cada collar era hermoso del mismo modelo pero en distintos colores- ¿Qué color le agradara más a Sakuno-chan?

El collar tiene forma circular, representaba al sol y la luna unidos en un eclipse. Los diferentes tonos eran realmente hermosos pero cada uno era distinto. ¿Cuál seria el perfecto para ella? ¿Qué color le agradaría?

El solo imaginarse que si seguía asi podría tardar años o décadas en encontrar el perfecto lo ponían loco. Suspiro un segundo para tener en blanco la mente, si se estaba volviendo loco con la elección. Fue cuando la imagen de una castaña se le vino a la mente.

-¿Moshi moshi? -preguntaron del otro lado

-¿Tomoka?-pregunto el ojivioleta

-Hai... ¿Qué sucede Momo-sempai?-

-¿Cómo van los preparativos?-pregunto mientras observa un collar de tono azul la luna y verde agua el sol

-Muy bien.... Ya estamos terminando de acomodar su casa-comunico mientras veía al trío de novatos colocando decorados en el lugar

-¿Terminado?-pregunto un castaño de una sola ceja mientras le pasaba los adornos a su compañero que se encontraba en las escaleras- ¿Cómo puede decir eso cuando nosotros hacemos todo el trabajo?

-¡Te escuche Horio! Ustedes acomodan y yo observo si cumplen bien con su trabajo-respondió Tomoka con el celular en la mano- Gomenasai, es que....-

-No te preocupes, solo quería preguntarte eso y una cosa mas-

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó la castaña mientras veía que Katchiro llegaba con su equipo musical- Ah... Si te preguntas donde esta Sakuno-chan a esta hora, esta con Eiji-sempai, el se ofreció para mantenerla distraída mientras acomodábamos su casa-

-¿En serio?.... Eso no es lo que quería preguntarte-dijo dándose cuenta que casi se olvidaba de la razón por la cual la llamo

-Entonces, ¿Qué me quieres preguntar?-

-¿Cuál es el color favorito de Sakuno-chan?-

-¿Eh? ¿Su color favorito?.... Déjame recordar-coloco su mano en su barbilla en señal de que pensaba

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo recuerdas?-pregunto un poco impaciente ya que tenia otras cosas que hacer

-Ie, Sakuno-chan no tiene color favorito, le agrada cualquier color-respondió recordando que jamás se decidía que color de ropa comprarse en las tiendas

-Ya veo, entonces el asunto se me complica más-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que no se cual comprarle-suspiro viendo los collares

-Comprendo.... Ne Momo-sempai ¿el príncipe Ryoma vendrá?-cambio de tema a la conversación

-¿Eh?- no sabia que responder, lo había agarrado de sorpresa- Ne Tomoka debo irme, aun tengo cosas que hacer-

-Espera-trato de impedirlo, pero muy tarde el ojivioleta ya le había colgado

-Ne Tomoka ayúdame con esto- interrumpió Katsuo con una caja de sodas que se le estaba resbalando de las manos

-No pueden hacer nada solos-se quejo mientras corría en su ayuda

La noche ya había llegado y cierta pareja llegaban cansados del parque de diversiones. La noche estaba hermosa con estrellas brillantes y la luna llena bien resplandeciente.

-Arigato Eiji-sempai, me divertí mucho-agradeció la castaña con su pequeño oso en la mano

-Ie, gracias a ti Sakuno-chan hace mucho que no me divertía asi-respondió el joven acrobático mientras llegaban a la puerta de su casa

-Que raro las luces están apagadas-comento Sakuno

-¿Ryusaki-san esta en casa?-

-Ahora que lo recuerdo dijo que llegaría tarde por una reunión-

-Ya veo, ne Sakuno-chan me voy y feliz cumpleaños-

-Arigato Eiji-sempai y por el regalo también-

-Ie, gracias a ti por el dia divertido-

-Hai- aquel comentario hizo que se sonrojara- Ne Eiji-sempai ¿quieres pasar a comer un poco del pastel que prepare?-

-¿En serio?

-Hai, si lo deseas solo que no debe estar muy rico-

-Ie, todo lo que venga de ti Sakuno-chan es delicioso si eres buena cocinera-

-Arigato....-caminaron ambos hacia la puerta

La joven castaña saco su llave de la puerta para abrirla. Una vez abierta ambos entraron viendo que el lugar se encontraba completamente oscuro. Caminaron un poco teniendo el cuidado de chocar con algunos muebles.

-Parece que Killua-kun tampoco se encuentra en casa-comento la castaña

De repente las luces se encendieron mostrando a varios jóvenes alrededor de ella. Entre ellos estaban los titulares, sus compañeros de clases, alguno que otro vecino amigo de ella y su abuela.

-¡Sorpresa Sakuno-chan!-grito Eiji atrás de ella

-Arigato a todos-la ojicarmin agradeció alegre y sorprendida ante la gran sorpresa

-Felicidades Sakuno-dijo la anciana Sumire mientras se acercaba a ella para darle un gran abrazo

-Arigato abuela-correspondió al abrazo

-Mi nieta cada vez esta más grande-comenzó a caerle sus lágrimas en muestra de felicidad

-Abuela ¿tu estabas metida en esto?-pregunto la cumpleañera

-Hai, pero solo yo di el permiso lo demás fueron planes de tus amigos-

-¿Planes? ¿De quienes?-pregunto para agradecerle a sus amigos por tan especial sorpresa

-¡Nosotros!-gritaron los chicos al unísono

-Arigato chicos-agradeció la castaña contenta

-Toda la idea fue mía-comento Tomoka queriendo recibir todo el crédito

-Pero no lo hubieses logrado sin nosotros-dijeron Katchiro, Katsuo y Horio molestos

-Esta bien, no es para tanto-dijo la castaña tratando de calmarlos

-¿Qué no lo es?-pregunto Horio molesto-Tu solo ordenabas y nosotros hicimos todo el trabajo-

-Es cierto-comento Katsuo

-Te quería llevar todo el crédito ¿no?-pregunto Katchiro

-Ehhh...chicos, yo...-trataba de responder, pero estaba siendo acorralada por los tres muchachos-¡Sakuno! ¿Sakuno?

La ojicarmin no se encontraba con ella, ¿en que momento desapareció? Tal ves cuando se encontraba distraída con el escándalo de los chicos, pero ahora estaba sola y en problemas.

Mientras que en otro parte de la casa se encontraba la cumpleañera con el grupo de los titulares, felicitándola y ella agradeciendo su asistencia.

-Ne Eiji-sempai ¿tu también estabas metido en el plan?-pregunto recordando que paso toda la tarde con el

-Hai, pero yo solo era el anzuelo-dijo contento

-Ya veo, Arigato a todos-agradeció nuevamente

-Sakuno no deberías agradecernos tanto-comento Oishi

-Es cierto, pero mis datos me dicen que esta es tu primera fiesta sorpresa ¿no?-dijo Inui con su cuaderno de datos

-Aun en una fiesta Sadaharu no deja de sorprendernos con sus datos-comento Kawamura provocando risas entres todos

-Ne Sakuno-chan, Eiji ¿ya te entrego su regalo?-pregunto Oishi

-Hai, en el parque de diversiones gano un oso de felpa para mi-respondió sonrojada

-Ya veo, pero nosotros te compramos un oso de felpa de este tamaño-comento Syusuke mostrando el gran oso de casi un metro de altura

-¡Wau! Es hermoso, Arigato a todos-agradeció mientras se acercaba a verlo

-Es parte de todos ellos, menos Momo, Ryoma y yo-informo el joven acrobático

-¡Sakuno!-grito Tomoka

-Gomen ne, Tomo-chan me llama-se disculpo para salir de la conversación

-Kawamura ¿Dónde esta Momo?-pregunto el neko viendo que no se encontraba presente

-No lo se, dijo que sarria a comprar su regalo solo y que tenia una misión-respondió este recordando la conversación que tuvieron en la salida

-¿Una misión?-pregunto Eiji sin entender

-Hai, una misión muy importante y difícil-comento Syusuke con una mirada que decía más que las palabras

-No comprendo-se quejo mirando a los demás

-Tú nunca comprendes Eiji-comento Oishi, a lo que todos comenzaron a reír a excepción del capitán

-Guarden silencio Fshhh-y a excepción de Kaoru

Mientras en otro lugar un joven corría a toda prisa para llegar a la fiesta a tiempo. No podía creer que había tardado demasiado en decidir los colores adecuados para la cumpleañera, pero cuando Tomoka menciono a Ryoma en la conversión entonces comprendió que colores eran perfectos para ella y su collar.

-Se que son perfectos-comento mientras los veía cubierto en un papel de regalo

Sin duda eran perfectos, el sol color amarillo con miel representando a los ojos ambarino de Ryoma y la luna delicadamente roja con tonos de vinos recordándole a sus ojos carmines de Sakuno.

No cavia duda, eran los adecuados. El sol fuerte con su gran fuego caluroso y la luna con su hermoso tono a la luz de la noche, sin duda los representaba. Al recordar lo que significaban la imagen de Ryoma se le vino a la mente.

-Espero que vaya-dijo entre sus pensamientos viendo la casa de Sakuno en la esquina

-Arigato por ayudarme Sakuno-agradeció su amiga

-No es nada, pero en otra no intentes llevarte todo el crédito ¿si?-

-Hai-dijo resignada

-Bien, entonces....-se acerco a ella y la abrazo

-¿Sakuno?-pregunto sorprendida

-Arigato Tomo-chan por la fiesta, eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, Arigato-decía entre lágrimas mostrando toda su felicidad

-De nada Sakuno, te mereces esto y más-dijo abrazándola

-¿Eh? ¿Interrumpo?-pregunto una voz masculina detrás de ambas

-Por fin llegas Momo-sempai, pensé que no vendrías-comento Tomoka viéndolo de forma realmente rara

-No puede perderme la fiesta de Sakuno-chan ¿no?-esa mirada le daba miedo, entendía lo que decía... ahora solo le quedaba esperar que Ryoma llegase

-Bueno lo importante es que estas presente-comento la ojicarmin viendo que Tomoka salía de la conversación dirigiéndose hacia los demás

-Hai, felicidades Sakuno-dijo mientras le entregaba una caja envuelta en papel de regalo

-Arigato Momo-sempai-

-Espero que te guste-

*************************************************************************

-Ryoma ¿no piensas ir a la fiesta?-pregunto su prima desde afuera de la habitación

-Ie-respondió acariciando a su gato

Su prima desapareció del lugar dejando al ambarino en su habitación. No tenia ganas de una fiesta y mucho menos interés, le desagradaba la idea de divertirse entre los demás simplemente no comprendía el sentido de las fiestas.

-Prefiero estar solo-comento solo jugando su gato Karupin

Si, definitivamente a nuestro protagonista le encantaba la idea de estar solo y no divertirse, para el la diversión solo existía en el tenis y no en una fiesta sin sentido.

Mientras que a lado se encontraba una habitación más ordenada y decorada femeninamente. Nanako sabía tener en orden y en completa limpieza no como sus primos que dejaban todo en un lado. Sabía perfectamente que ese dia era la fiesta de Sakuno, la nieta de la entrenadora Sumire, accidentalmente escucho la conversión que tenia su primo con una joven llamado Momo.

-Ryoma si que no tiene remedio, perderse una fiesta asi es incomprensible-se decía sola en su habitación

Pero sabia perfectamente que cambiaria de opinión o eso quería creer, asi que se le ocurrió una gran idea. Sabia que era demasiado tarde para que el le comprase una regalo ya que las tiendas podrían encontrarse cerradas.

-¿Qué podría regalarle?-se preguntaba asi misma mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro, no tenia idea aun cuando vio en su cama su diario-¡Eso es!

Salió de su habitación para bajar al sótano. Sabia que algún dia le serviría de algo escuchar la historia romántica de su tía. Mientras en otro lugar los jóvenes se divertían en la fiesta.

-Bien es hora de apagar las velas-grito Tomoka a todo pulmón contenta y llamando la atención de todos

-¡Si!-gritaron al unísono la mayoría de los invitados

-El pastel debe estar delicioso-comento Momo mientras se dirigía a la mesa

-Como siempre Momo no deja de pensar en comida-dijo burlándose Syusuke

-Es un glotón Fshhh-intervino Kaoru que se había encontrado en silencio toda la noche

-¿A quien le dices glotón, serpiente?-estaba molesto con el comentario

-A ti, ¿a quien más podría ser? Nadie come como tu-respondió, sin duda comenzarían con montón de insultos que terminarían en discusiones o una gran pelea

-Chicos ya basta-intervino Oishi tratando de calmarlos

-No querrán arruinarle la fiesta a Sakuno-dijo Kawamura metiéndose entre ellos

-Además de correr cincuenta vueltas a la canchas-comento Tezuka molesto por la actitud de ambos en una fiesta

-Gomenasai-se disculparon los dos al unísono, sabiendo que aquella amenaza podría convertirse en realidad

-¡Si pastel!-interrumpió Eiji con su alegría la gran tensión que se sentía en el aire-Ahora que lo pienso falta el O'chibi ¿no?

-Ehhh.... respecto a eso-tartamudeo con nervios Momoshiro

-Y también Zaoldyeck-comento Syusuke sabiendo que algo debía tener el nuevo en las manos

-Es cierto, no lo hemos visto en toda la noche-

-Tienes razón Momoshiro, según mis datos tiene algo especial para Sakuno ya que tiene un cierto aprecio por la nieta de la entrenadora-comento Sadaharu seguro de lo que decía

-¿Cómo dices que dijiste?-dijo Eiji no entendiendo lo que el mismo había dicho

-Chicos pasen para cantar el cumpleaños-dijo Sumire interrumpiéndolos

-Hai-dijeron casi todos

Los jóvenes se acercaron a la gran mesa de la sala, donde se encontraban todos los invitados y Sakuno en delante de la torta, la cual se veía bastante apetitosa con su capa blanca y quien sabia de que se encontraba hecha la masa.

-Silencio por favor, Sakuno pide tus tres deseos-dijo Sumire viendo a su nieta

La ojicarmin cerro sus ojos para pedir cada uno de ellos, al terminar de pedir cada se acerco a las velas para apagarlas pero se escucho un gran ruido afuera que llamo la atención a todos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Eiji

-No lo se, hay que ir a ver-respondió Momoshiro caminando hacia la puerta seguido de todos

-Al juzgar por el sonido parecen cohetes-nuevamente Inui apareció con su gran información

-Asi que esto era lo que planeaba-comento Syusuke frente al comentario de los datos

-¿Dijiste algo?-pregunto Kawamura que no había escuchado claramente

-No, solo que deberíamos ir a investigar-respondió mientras miraba a la ojicarmin-Ne Sakuno-chan ¿no piensas ir a ver?-

-Hai, los acompaño-

Todos salieron afuera de la casa para contemplar aquel espectáculo. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba afuera? ¿Syusuke sabia algo? ¿Quién lo planeaba? Sin duda se trataba de una grata sorpresa, pero la pregunta era: ¿de quien?.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, traeré conti mas seguido ^^

Pronto se acerca la diversión *o* espérenlo con ansias

Al igual que yo jejeje

Bye, bye.


	10. Chapter 10

Hola ^^  
Gomen por haberme perdido mucho tiempo y no haber traído conti antes pero tenia estaba desanimada como para poder escribir algo.  
Pero ahora ya no y traigo la conti, el esperado dia llego. Solo quedan pocos capítulos ya que no planeo que esta historia sea muy larga.

Bien, ahora dejo la conti. Espero que les guste, diviértanse sanamente leyendo:

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Regalos especiales**

Todos salieron afuera de la casa para contemplar aquel espectáculo. ¿Qué era lo que pasaba afuera? ¿Syusuke sabia algo? ¿Quién lo planeaba? Sin duda se trataba de una grata sorpresa, pero la pregunta era: ¿de quien?

- ¡Que hermoso! - gritó Sakuno al salir de la casa  
- ¡Nya! ¡El pequeño Zaoldyeck trajo juegos artificiales para Sakuno-chan, que romántico! - comentó el joven pelirrojo mirando como las mejillas de la castaña tomaban un color carmín  
- Felicidades Sakuno - dijo el creador de todo el espectáculo  
- Arigato Killua, Arigato - decía entre llantos por la sorpresa

Simplemente era hermoso, el cielo azul con las estrellas brillantes y los juegos artificiales que iluminaban la noche con sus preciosos colores. Todos los invitados estaban sorprendidos, disfrutar algo asi en un cumpleaños era algo único y mucho mejor tenerlo de obsequio.

- Por hoy tenemos un ganador – susurró Fuji al ver el abrazo de la castaña con el peliplateado  
- ¿Ganador? – preguntó Momoshiro que había escuchado aquel bajo susurro-¿te refieres a Ryoma?  
- Interesante, has estado atento ¿no? –  
- Claro que si Syusuke, desde el primer dia noté el interés de Zaoldyeck por –  
- Ya veo, pero si llega Ryoma aun puede estar adelante – comentó provocando una mueca en su acompañante  
- No creo que lo haga – dijo agachando la cabeza en son de derrota  
-¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Fuji

**** Flash Back ****

Caminaba a toda prisa el ojivioleta siguiendo a Ryoma, el cual se dirigía a la azotea por el camino que había tomado.

- ¡Ryoma! – gritó desde lejos Momoshiro  
- ¿Hmp? –  
- No vayas tan aprisa –

El titular llego cansado donde se encontraba su amigo, paro en seco, respiro lentamente tratando de mostrar el cansancio pero el ambarino se estaba impacientando por aquel acto.

- ¿Qué quieres Momo? No tengo todo el tiempo –  
- ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu superior? –

Sin duda Ryoma se encontraba de mal humor, era normal que el preguntara que querían o para que le hablaban pero decirles que no tenia tiempo o estaba ocupado era raro en su carácter, aunque no tanto.

- No importa, vine para preguntarte algo –  
- ¿Qué cosa? –  
- ¿Irás al cumpleaños de Sakuno-chan? –  
- No – fue lo único que respondió  
- ¿No? ¿Por qué? –  
- Por que no quiero, odio las fiestas – siguió con su camino tras terminar de decir aquellas palabras dejando a su acompañante

**** Fin del Flash Back ****

- Ya veo – comentó Fuji viendo que todos los demás invitados entraban a la casa – Entonces Sakuno no obtendrá el mejor regalo –  
- ¿Mejor regalo? –  
- Si, la asistencia de Ryoma seria su mejor regalo ¿no crees? –  
- Si, pero me temo que no lo conseguí –  
- No estaba en tus manos Momo, él tenia que decidir entre venir y no –  
- ¡Hey chicos! ¿Qué tanto hablan? –

Eiji venia caminando hacia ellos, en su mano llevaba una porción de torta. Al parecer ya habían repartido el pastel de la cumpleañera y el joven pelirrojo lo saboreaba con gusto.

- ¿Qué tal esta el pastel Eiji? –  
- Delicioso, además de tener dos sabores –  
- Yo quiero comer pastel –

Tras haber dicho eso Momoshiro salió del lugar para adentrarse en la casa y pedir su porción de pastel como invitado que era.

- ¿Vamos también? – preguntó Fuji viendo que su acompañante saltaba de alegría por cada bocado de torta que comía  
- Si, ¿vendrá el pequeñín? –  
- Me temo que no Eiji, pero la noche es joven aun y Ryoma puede sorprendernos ¿no crees? –

Diciendo aquellas palabras, que sonaron como metáforas, caminó hacia la entrada de la casa dejando a un desconcertado pelirrojo que no había entendido el sentido de aquel juego de palabras.

Mientras que en la casa de cierto ambarino, Nanako tenía preparado aquel obsequio que había encontrado en el sótano, este contenía una leyenda urbana que le había contado su madre Rinko.

- Listo – dijo terminando de envolverlo en un papel bastante suave y de color turquesa – Ahora solo debo esperar que Ryoma decida ir –  
- Eso jamás pasara –

Apoyado en la puerta, con su ropa deportiva puesta y su raqueta en la mano, se encontraba el ambarino que había escuchado las palabras de sus primas.

- Ehh... yo, esto... Ryoma – trataba de articular palabras coherentes pero no sabia como hacerlo o mas bien no había encontrado las adecuadas.  
- Ahórrate las explicaciones –  
- Pero... –  
-Sabes que odio las fiestas, además no me interesa de quien sea el cumpleaños –  
- ¿Como puedes decir eso? –  
- Es cierto, supe que era de la nieta de la entrenadora, se que la conozco pero no recuerdo como es ella –  
- Ella siempre asiste a todas tus practicas en el tenis, fue la primera chica que conociste ¿no es cierto? –  
- No lo se. Me voy a practicar –  
- ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿A estas horas piensas salir? ¿Tanto te interesa en el tenis? ¡Responde! –  
- El hecho que seas mi prima no te permite meterte en mi vida –  
- Ryoma, no puedo creer que me digas esas palabras. Tú no eres asi. ¿Qué sucede contigo? –  
- Nada –

La joven se sintió mal por haber escuchado tan fuertes palabras por parte de su primo, estaba bien que la ignorara o siempre dijera su "Mada mada dane", pero decirle que no se metiera en su vida nunca pensó escucharlo. El ambarino observo como Nanako se sentó en su cama y agacho su cabeza en señal de tristeza, decepción.

- Lo siento – susurro por lo bajo para luego salir de la habitación

La fiesta ya terminada y algunos invitados ya se marchaban, mañana tendrían clases temprano y si no querían un castigo ejemplar debían acostarse temprano para no llegar tarde. Por otro lado Sakuno disfrutaba de su fiesta a lo máximo, su lado tímido había desaparecido esa noche para convertirse en el ángel de la fiesta junto con su acompañante, con el cual bailaba, Killua.

- ¿Ya te cansaste? –  
- Un poco pero estoy bien, Killua-kun –  
- Vamos a descansar, ¿si? –

La ojicarmin asintió la cabeza en forma de afirmación, la joven pareja salió del centro de la pista para dirigirse hacia los demás, los cuales charlaban animadamente.

- La fiesta esta increíble – comentó Eiji feliz  
- ¡Ni que decir de la comida! – exclamó Momoshiro dando otro bocado a su cuarta porción de torta  
- Siempre pensando en comida – dijo Kawamura, quien comía tranquilamente  
- Es una lastimada que Ryoma se lo haya perdido, peor aun la comida con lo mucho que le gusta comer –  
- Momo – trataba de intervenir Fuji  
- No comprendo como Ryoma no pudo venir –  
- ¿Momo? –  
- Perderse la fiesta y olvidarse de quien era el cumpleaños... –  
- ¡Momo! – gritaron todos al unísono interviniendo antes de que dijera mas de la cuenta  
- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó incrédulo

Fue entonces que se escuchó como alguien caía al suelo, Sakuno se sentía devastada al escuchar aquellas palabras, el saber que Ryoma no vino a la fiesta y que ni siquiera se acordaba de ella era realmente devastador, doloroso y cruel.

- ¡Sakuno! – gritó Tomoka al verla como cayó lentamente  
- ¿Estás bien Sakuno? – preguntó Killua agachándose para ayudarla a levantarse  
- Si, solo que me caí. Estoy bien – mentía al decir que lo estaba

Ambos jóvenes se la llevaron a dar un paseo por el jardín a que respira aire puro, tal vez eso la animaría. Los titulares miraban a Momo de una manera acusadora.

- ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó sabiendo que el era el culpable de aquella decepción – ¿Tengo algo en mi cara? –  
- Realmente metiste la pata Momo – comentó Eiji  
- Si, Sakuno estaba tan feliz en la fiesta hasta que le hiciste acuerdo de Ryoma – explicó Oishi  
- Ya entendí – agachó la cabeza en gesto de culpabilidad – Pero se que hacer o eso creo –  
- ¿Piensas lo mismo que yo? – preguntó Syusuke con una mirada un tanto extraña  
- Creo que pensamos lo mismo Fuji, se que hacer –

Diciendo aquellas palabras salió corriendo de la casa a toda prisa. Tenía un plan que tal vez funcionaria. Sus jóvenes amigos no habían entendido nada de lo que Momoshiro dijo, pero Syusuke si.

- No entendí nada. ¡Nya! –  
- Ni yo tampoco Eiji – comento Oishi  
- Si ustedes no entendieron yo menos –  
- Tranquilo Kawamura, chicos. Si me disculpan tengo algo que hacer –

Fuji se paro para salir de aquel círculo de amigos y dirigirse a los jardines donde cierta castaña se encontraba sola, ya que había pedido a Killua y Tomoka que le dieran un respiro.

- Sakuno –  
- ¿Fuji-sempai? – preguntó de espaldas, al parecer reconocía aquella voz  
- ¿Estás bien? –  
- Si, estoy bien. Estaba cansada, era solo eso –  
- ¿Segura? –al parecer el castaño había descubierto su tristeza que escondía, o era que se lo notaba demasiado.  
- Yo... esto... – no sabía que decir, o que responder  
- Los invitados ya se están de ida. Es tarde – intervino tratando que no se sintiera nerviosa  
- Mañana tenemos clases, entiendo. ¿Ya te ibas Fuji-san? –  
- Si, pero antes... –

Ryoma descansaba un minuto. Habían pasado ya media hora y se encontraba exhausto, algo extraño en él. Dio el último sorbo a su Ponta para volver a su rutina diaria: entrenar, pero se escuchaba pasos rápidos provenientes de adentro.

- ¡Ryoma! – gritó el ocasionante de aquellos fuertes pasos  
- Momo –

El ojivioleta camino hacia el, dirigiéndose a las canchas. Detrás de Takeshi se encontraba Nanako, la joven que dejo entrar al visitante.

- ¿Prefieres entrenar en vez de estar en una fiesta? –  
- Nanako, ¿Por qué lo dejaste entrar? –

Realmente estaba ignorando a su amigo. Su prima no articulo palabra alguna, y Momoshiro estaba bastante molesto.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? –  
- Tengo que entrenar. ¿Puedes retirarte? – preguntó Ryoma, seguía sin mirarlo como si estuviese hablando solo.  
- No. No me iré – decidido respondió – Ambos iremos ahora a la fiesta –  
- ¿Ahora? Realmente estas mal –

Nanako observaba aquella plática, temiendo que terminara en pelea. Sabia que la nieta de la entrenadora tenia sentimientos verdaderos por su primo y que este, aunque no lo aceptara, también. En lo mas profundo de su ser existía ese cariño y ella estaba segura de eso.

- ¿No piensas en Sakuno? ¿En el daño que le haces? –  
- ¿Qué le hago? ¡Dime! Ni siquiera recuerdo quien es ella –  
- Sabes quien es, solo que te engañas a ti mismo. Ella te apoya, aunque tú ni cuenta te das de su presencia ella siempre esta a tu lado, apoyándote –  
- No necesito que nadie me apoye –  
- ¡No mientas! ¿Quién fue la primera en felicitarte? ¿Quién se acordó de tu cumpleaños? ¿Quién mas que ella te apoya? ¡Dime! –  
- Yo no le pedí hacerlo –  
- Ella lo hace por que quiere, no por que se lo pediste. Sakuno te quiere Ryoma, realmente te quiere –  
- No me interesa. El amor solo es una distracción para el tenis y no existe para mí –  
- Increíble. No conocía esta parte arrogante y egoísta de ti –  
- No tenías que hacerlo. Nadie.. –  
- ¡Cállate! –

Después de aquel grito se escucho un fuerte golpe. Silencio. Nanako había intervino y de la manera mas rápida, se acerco a su primo y le dio una cachetada.

- Tú no eres asi. Mi primo es frío, arrogante y orgulloso; pero no un insensible sin sentimientos. Quiere a los demás, aunque no lo demuestre, a su manera – decía Nanako tocando su mano

Momoshiro solo observaba lo que sucedía y aquel acto de valor por parte de la chica. Digna de admirar, con ese gesto duro podría hacer reaccionar a Ryoma y que el pequeñín arrogante, orgulloso pero con sentimientos regresase.  
El ambarino solo agachaba su cabeza y se tocaba con su mano su rostro, sin duda fue una cachetada muy fuerte, digna de una Echizen.

- Lo siento –

Finalmente la fiesta había llegado a su fin. Sakuno se había despedido de todos sus invitados y ahora se encontraba ayudando a su abuela y Killua. Debían ordenar todo antes que se hiciera mas tarde. Al parecer no lo lograrían esa misma noche, tanto era el desorden que no podrían acabar en ese momento.

- Sakuno, Killua dejémoslo para mañana ¿si? – propuso Sumire  
- Por mi esta bien Sumire-sensei. Mañana tenemos clases y no podremos terminar esto hoy, ¿qué dices Sakuno? –  
- Claro, concuerdo con ambos –  
- Bien, quedamos asi. Ahora vámonos a descansar –  
- Abuela yo me quedara un rato más. Quiero respirar aire puro –  
- Esta bien, solo no subas a tu habitación muy tarde. ¿Vamos Killua? –  
- Después de usted Sumire-sensei –  
- Hasta mañana Sakuno –  
- Buenas noches abuela, Killua –

La ojicarmin se quedo sola en la planta baja. Camino hacia el jardín, que se encontraba cerca de la puerta principal que daba con la calle, siguiendo las señales de Syusuke.  
Se paro frente a la puerta, pasaron minutos y nada ocurría. Tal vez Fuji se equivoco, al igual que Momoshiro, pensó. Pero no perdería la esperanza, esperaría unos minutos más.

Corría a toda velocidad. No podía creer que su prima, aquella joven dulce que parecía que no lastimaría a nadie, fuera tan agresiva a tal punto de darle su merecido, una cachetada, para que reaccionase. No había marcha atrás, por una ves en su vida debía ser amable y agradecido por ser tan querido aun teniendo un carácter bastante difícil, ella podría ser la única que lo quisiese solo por ser el y no por ser un famoso del tenis.

- No puedo creer que haga esto –

Diciendo eso, observo aquella caja que llevaba con el. Nanako se la había entregado diciendo que era el regalo perfecto, había facilitado su búsqueda en aquella noche, a esas horas no podría encontrar ni una tienda abierta.  
Había llegado, no lo había notado pero el camino había sido demasiado corto o era demasiado veloz para correr, cualquier cosa que fuese no importaba. Se acerco a la casa y observo el lugar, bien hermosa la casa y decorada. Miro hacia la planta alta, todas las luces se encontraba apagadas y las ventanas cerradas, deben estar durmiendo pensó.

- Tanto trabajo para nada –

Molesto dio un pequeño golpe a la puerta y agacho su cabeza. Segundos después sintió como sus manos se movían, levantó su rostro y vio que la puerta se estaba abriendo lentamente.

- ¿Ryoma-kun? –

La ojicarmin estaba sorprendida, pero alegre a la vez. No podía creer que Syusuke y Momoshiro hayan tenido razón, aunque ella también tenía las ilusiones y esperanzas de él viniese.

- ¿Qué haces aquí Ryoma-kun? –  
- ¿No querías que viniera? –  
- No es eso, es solo que... –  
- Toma, es tuyo –

El ambarino levantó la mano en señal de que traía algo para ella. Sakuno observó y contempló que era una cajita pequeña envuelta de papel de regalo color turquesa.

-Arigato, no tenías que molestarte –  
El silencio los invadió, pero la ojicarmin estaba bastante ocupada con el dichoso regalo. Lo miraba y contemplaba pensando en su príncipe Ryoma, no quería tener que arruinar tremenda envoltura exquisita.

- ¿No piensas abrirlo? –

Tenía curiosidad, debía saber que había puesto en esa caja su prima. No podía negarlo, tenia que ver que obtenía esa caja, aunque también sentía una extraña curiosidad por saber como reaccionario la ojicarmin, pero en su interior el se negaba aquel deseo.

- Ehh... claro –

Comenzó a desgarrarlo de una manera suave, no quería arruinar el presente ni el papel hermoso. Una vez termino, ambos observaron que era una bella caja con un candado, le dio la vuelta y vieron que se trataba de un hermoso diario, rasgos antiguos y color dorado.

- Esta precioso. Arigato –

No podía creerlo. ¿Un diario? Era solo eso. Esperaba que fuese algo que lo avergonzaría o algo más detallado, pero ¿un diario?. Segundo después recordó que su prima también tenia una y lo ocultaba perfectamente.

- De nada. Me voy se me hace tarde –  
- Hai, mañana tenemos clases. Adiós Ryoma-kun y arigato –

La ojicarmin tomó aquella caja que contenía el diario, comenzó a abrirla. Una ves fuera el diario, intento abrirlo pero este no lo hacía. Algo bastante extraño si ni siquiera tenia seguro.

- ¿Ah no Ryoma-kun? –  
- ¿Hmp? – dio media vuelta, encontrándose a unos cuantos pasos de ella.  
- No se abre –  
- ¿No se abre? –  
- Hai, mira – el ambarino observaba como Sakuno forcejeaba el diario tratando de abrirlo y no lo conseguía.  
- ¿Tiene seguro? –  
- No. No lo tiene y aun asi no abre –

Ryoma ofreció su mano para que le entregase el diario, el lo intentaría. Tal vez Sakuno era demasiado débil que no podía abrirlo.

- Aquí tienes –

Se lo estaba entregando, al momento que Ryoma toco el diario y Sakuno aun no lo tenia, este brillo dejando ciegos a ambos, segundos después aquel resplandor desapareció.

- ¿Qué fue eso? – preguntó la ojicarmin  
- No lo se – respondió Ryoma, era extraño lo que hace unos segundos presenciaron – Debo irme –

Diciendo eso dio media vuelta para seguir con su camino. Sakuno observo su obsequio tratando de ver de donde pudo provenir aquel extraño resplandor de luz, pero se encontró con otra sorpresa.

- ¡Ryoma! – gritó, pero el joven llamado se encontraba ya lejos – Se fue. Este diario tiene algo extraño, veré que tal son sus páginas –

Lo abrió y se trataban de hojas coloridas, dividas en tres partes. Los colores eran diferentes, el primero era verde, el segundo amarillo y el último rojo, colores cálidos y bien hermosos con detalles florales, mariposas, etc.

- Esta hermoso. Es el mejor regalo que he recibido –

Lo aferro a su pecho para abrazarlo, viniendo de las manos de su príncipe Ryoma era algo que guardaría por siempre. Pasaron segundos y la joven se dio cuenta que debía bajar de las nubes.

- Mejor me voy a dormir. Es tarde y no quiero llegar atrasada mañana –

Subió a la planta alta, una vez arriba debía caminar lentamente para no despertar a su abuela y su huésped. Caminaba lentamente, en puntillas y se había quitado los zapatos con tal de no ocasionar ningún ruido. Llego a su habitación y se adentro en el.  
Camino hacia su armario buscando su ropa de dormir, saco su blusita de algodón rosa y su short de tela suave blanca. Una vez lista con su pijama, se dirigió hacia su mesita.

- Es hora de estrenarte –

Abrió el diario, busco un lapicero. Al tratar de obtenerlo tumbo su diario y este cayo abierto en la última pagina.

- Torpe, eres una torpe Sakuno – se decía a si misma mientras lo alzaba – Un momento, hay algo escrito –  
Miro atentamente, se trataba de un poema o una moraleja. Comenzó a leerla:  
_  
"Había una vez una isla muy linda y de naturaleza indescriptible, en la que vivían todos los sentimientos y valores del hombre; El Buen Humor, la Tristeza, la Sabiduría… como también, todos los demás, incluso el AMOR._  
_Un día se anunció a los sentimientos que la isla estaba por hundirse._  
_Entonces todos prepararon sus barcos y partieron. Únicamente el AMOR quedó esperando solo, pacientemente, hasta el último momento._  
_Cuando la isla estuvo a punto de hundirse, el AMOR decidió pedir ayuda._  
_La riqueza pasó cerca del AMOR en una barca lujosísima y el AMOR le dijo: "Riqueza… ¿me puedes llevar contigo?" A lo que el respondió: "No puedo porque tengo mucho oro y plata dentro de mi barca y no hay lugar para ti, lo siento, AMOR…"_  
_Entonces el Amor decidió pedirle al Orgullo que estaba pasando en una magnifica barca: "Orgullo te ruego… ¿puedes llevarme contigo?_  
_"No puedo llevarte AMOR… respondió el Orgullo: - Aquí todo es perfecto, podrías arruinar mi barca y ¿Cómo quedaría mi reputación?"_  
_Entonces el AMOR dijo a la Tristeza que se estaba acercando: "Tristeza te lo pido, déjame ir contigo". –"No AMOR… respondió la Tristeza. - Estoy tan triste que necesito estar sola"._  
_Luego el Buen Humor pasó frente al AMOR, pero estaba tan contento que no sintió que lo estaban llamando._  
_De repente una voz dijo: "Ven AMOR te llevo conmigo". El AMOR miró a ver quien le hablaba y vio a un viejo._  
_El AMOR se sintió tan contento y lleno de gozo que se olvidó de preguntar el nombre del viejo._  
_Cuando llegó a tierra firme, el viejo se fue. El AMOR se dio cuenta de cuanto le debía y le pregunto al Saber: "Saber, ¿puedes decirme quien era este que me ayudo?"._  
_-"Ha sido el Tiempo", respondió el Saber, con voz serena._  
_-¿El Tiempo?… se preguntó el AMOR, ¿Por qué será que el tiempo me ha ayudado?_  
_Porque solo el Tiempo es capaz de comprender cuan importante es el AMOR en la vida"._

Comenzó a leerla Aquellas palabras eran sabias y decían mucho del Amor. Sakuno miró hasta el final y pudo ver que tenia firma de autor, pero esta no se podía leer solo la última vocal que se trataba de la "o".

- Este diario le perteneció a alguien. Tal vez la dueña era una persona muy especial para Ryoma –

Pensaba la joven tratando de pensar de quien podría tratarse. Pero lo que mas le intrigaba era saber ¿Por qué se lo dio a ella?

- Eso no importa ahora. Quiero estrenarlo escribiendo quien me lo obsequió –  
Asi la castaña comenzó a escribir un poco de su hermoso día, como era ella, sus sentimientos, como se sentía y quien era especial para ella.

Mientras que una habitación que se encontraba en plena oscuridad una joven descansaba plácidamente junto a su gato Himalaya, Karupin. Aquel joven giro su cuerpo en señal de la ventana y de repente comenzó a soñar, un sueño bastante extraño. Se encontraba él en su aula de Seigaku, no había nadie, era el único chico que se encontraba en su asiento y fue cuando comenzó a escuchar palabras:

"_....Acabo de cumplir años, fue la mejor fiesta que he tenido. Tengo muy buenos amigos y debo valorarlos mucho. Raramente hoy note un cambio en mi, en la fiesta me quite la timidez y me divertí como nunca antes lo había hecho. Recibí obsequios especiales, muchos de ellos me gustaron mucho, como el de Killua Zaoldyeck, un compañero nuevo que entro este mes, sus sorprendes fuegos artificiales iluminaron mi noche de cumpleaños. El de Momoshiro, aunque le gusta que le diga Momo, me obsequio un hermoso collar contenido por un dije de dos piezas: un sol y una luna, ambos forman un eclipse. Pero el que mas me gusto fue de quien menos me lo esperaba, Ryoma, me obsequio a ti. Ahora eres especial y jamás dejare de escribir mis pensamientos, sentimientos e historias en ti, contigo me desahogare, aquí será mi refugio. Bueno eso pasó hoy, una noche estupenda, ahora debo descansar pero antes quiero informarte que tu nombre será: Taiyou, te preguntaras por que y la respuesta es simple, desde niña me he identificado con el sol. Buenas noches Taiyou. "_

La ojicarmin termino de escribir aquella parte de su vida, tomo el diario y lo coloco debajo de su almohada. Mañana buscaría un mejor lugar para esconderlo, pero mientras tanto lo tendría ahí solo esta noche.  
Y asi ambos jóvenes descansaban felices, Ryoma dejo de escuchar aquella voces, solo era un mini-sueño y Sakuno dormía feliz de haber tenido un dia especial. Sin embargo ninguno de los sabia que desde ese dia, estarían unidos y se comprenderían mutuamente.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^  
Como ya dije no planeo que el fic tenga muchos capítulos asi que estén preparados para el final, puede ser pronto o tal ves mas tarde de lo que yo pienso  
Gracias por sus comentarios, se los aprecia mucho. Dejo mi correo por si quieren tener contacto conmigo jeje

**vane_18_**

Y antes de irme les recomiendo la pagina Oujisama no Yume: **.** dedicado al anime Prince of tennis, un juego rol. Espero se unan a la aventura.

Bye, bye.


	11. Cap 11: Sorpresas y mas sorpresas

Hola ^^  
Ya traigo conti, espero no haberme tardado mucho -.-  
Últimamente estoy con muy pocas ideas para escribir, así que espero que este  
capitulo este de su agrado ^^

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Sorpresas y más sorpresas.**

Un nuevo día comenzaba, el sol resplandecía en un hermoso amanecer, todo indicaba que un buen día estaba a punto de comenzar. En el cuarto de una hermosa casa despertaba una joven de ojos carmines.

– ¿Qué hora será? –se preguntó mientras bostezaba en señal de cansancio

Se levantó de la cama lentamente, estirando sus brazos hacia arriba para que se le quitara la flojera, una ves dejo de estirarse caminó hacia su ropero buscando su uniforme.

– ¡Sakuno, el desayuno está listo! –se escuchó gritar desde la planta baja

– Ya voy abuela. Enseguida bajo –

Diciendo aquello se entró a la ducha para tomar un fresco baño que le despertara el cuerpo cansado.

– Buenos días –

Saludó el joven huésped de la casa, bajaba lentamente por las gradas listo con sus útiles y uniforme puesto.

– Buenos días Killua –servía los huevos fritos con tocino

– Se ve delicioso. ¿Aun no se ha despertado Sakuno? –

Preguntó mientras tomaba asiento en la mesa. Sabía que la castaña estaría cansada por la fiesta de anoche y tal vez sería incapaz de poder levantarse temprano hoy, pero...

– Buenos días abuela, Killua –

– Buenos días –respondieron ambos al verla bajar por las gradas

Tomaron su desayuno en silencio, nadie decía ni una sola palabra, disfrutaban el estar en esa tranquilidad a esa hora de la mañana pero era un poco incómodo. Se encontraban listos y satisfechos por tremendo desayuno exquisito.

– Hoy día si que tu luciste abuela –felicitó, ayudando a recoger los platos de la mesa– ¿Nos vamos? –

– Gracias Sakuno. Y si nos vamos, se nos hará tarde –

Ambos muchachos asintieron, terminaron de ordenar la cocina, lavar y secar cada plato para salir rumbo a Seigaku antes de que el tiempo corra sin previo aviso y se encuentren retrasados.

En un cuarto, bastante desordenado y oscuro por las cortinas gruesas, caminaba un gato Himalaya rumbo a la cama de su preciado amo. Maulló informando de que subiría a ella, pero su dueño no escuchaba nada, estaba completamente dormido.

– Miau –maulló

Como vió que era completamente ignorado por el ojiambar decidió saltar a su cama, estando arriba se acerco a el y este no podía ni sentir lo cerca que se encontraba su gato de su rostro. Ronroneó mostrando aprecio y deseos de ser adulado, paró las orejas al escuchar que pasos fuertes y firmes se acercaban al lugar.

– Miau –giró la cabeza esperando a ver de quien se tratase

– ¡Ryoma! –

El grito fue demasiado fuerte e inesperado que provoco que el pequeño príncipe saltara de la cama en cuestión de instintos.

– Ahh. ¿Qué? –decía entre bostezos y con los ojos bastantes cerrados

– Es tarde, llegarás tarde a clases. ¡Apúrate! –

– Cinco minutos más Nanako –se acostó nuevamente girando su cuerpo, dándole la espalda a su prima

– Claro que no. Tienes quince minutos para llegar a tiempo –informó alarmada– ¡Apúrate, vístete! –agregó sacando a su primo de la cama

– Que molesta eres –

– Molesta por tu bien –pensó la muchacha pero no dijo nada

Salió del cuarto dejando a un Ryoma malhumorado y sin ganas de asistir a la escuela. No tenía opción, sin remedio alguno comenzó a vestirse antes de que se le hiciera mas tarde de lo que ya era.

– Que flojera –suspiró tomando sus cosas ya listo

~*~

– Hola –

– Buenos días –

Se saludaron ambas muchachas, no con las mismas fuerzas y ganas de siempre ya que se encontraban un poco cansadas por la fiesta de anoche, por sobre todo los bailes que habían disfrutado.

– ¡Qué cansada estoy! –

– Si, yo también. Pero ni modo debemos asistir a clases aunque... –paró al hablar recordando algo especial para ella

– ¿Pero que? –como siempre Tomoka preguntaba por ser demasiado curiosa

– No. No, por nada. Ignórame solo digo cosas sin sentidos –

Aquella respuesta no sonaba convincente para la de coletas, quería preguntar y averiguar que escondía su amiga tras esa sonrisa de felicidad y placer, pero eso debía esperar.

– ¿Vamos? La campana ya sonó –

– ¿Ah? –estaba demasiado distraída– Si, si. Vamos–

Caminaron juntas dirigiéndose a su salón, detrás de ellos venía el trío de novatos y el último pero no menos sorprendente novato que acaba de ser aceptado como titular del club de tenis.

– ¿Tu crees que sea correcto? –Horio estaba intrigado con aquella opinión

– Si. Creo que es justo, somos amigos y quisiera pasar al siguiente nivel –explicó Killua mostrando sus expectativas

– ¿Seguro? –Katsuo no estaba del todo convencido ya que sabía que podría resultar mal

– Completamente. Nunca lo he estado mejor. Debo hacerlo –

– Sinceramente no me parece convincente. No estoy de acuerdo con tu decisión, puede resultar a tu favor pero también fallarte tus planes –opinó Katchiro sorprendiendo a los demás

– Tienes razón, pero el que no se atreve a arriesgar no podrá ganar –

– Buena esa Killua, esa frase la utilizaré –decía bastante seguro y adulándose a si mismo– Me servirá mucho para mis dos años de experiencia ¿no? –

– No hablábamos de eso Horio –

Habían llegado al aula, aquella plática quedaría pendiente para más después. El profesor entró por la puerta, en sus manos traía su maletín de todos los días y un gran paquete de hojas.

– Buenos días Profesor –saludaron todos haciendo su habitual reverencia

– Buenos días –dejó su portafolios para luego quedar con las hojas – Como verán lo que llevo en mis manos son hojas pero hojas del examen sorpresa de hoy –agregó

Silencio y nerviosismos. Esas palabras describían la situación de todos los alumnos que ahora tenían un examen sorpresa. Algunos no sabían que responder, por sus expresiones en sus rostros el examen era bastante complicado pero para algunos no lo era, tal era el caso del joven Zaoldyeck.

Se encontraba bastante concentrado en su examen que no desprendía la mirada de él, sus compañeros lo miraba con envidia al igual que la pequeña Ryusaki que al parecer sabía las respuestas del examen.

– Lapiceros sueltos –ordenó– Nadie puede aumentar ni escribir nada. El examen ha concluido, pueden salir.

Tal como lo ordenó todos obedecieron aquella orden dejando sus lápices en el banco y caminando hacia la salida del aula pero antes dejar la hoja de la prueba.

~*~

– Que horrible examen –se quejaba.

– No estuvo tan mal Tomoka –

– Claro que sí, no podía descifrar... –

Y ahí iba de nuevo la dueña del lunar en la mejilla, empezando un discurso que sin duda era escuchado por la única persona que era capaz de aguantarla, Sakuno.

~*~

Un chico gatuno observaba aquella pareja de chicas que conversaban o más bien una de ellas toma rumbo a un gran discurso de quejas, ¿cómo darse cuenta? Simple, sus gritos se escuchaban hasta ellos.

– Pobre de Sakuno –comentó el chico dos años de experiencia.

– Concuerdo con eso Horio –

– ¿Ustedes de acuerdo? –exclamó Katchiro– No lo creo, los milagros existen.

Mientras este trío de chicos discutían, Killua no dejaba de ver a su princesa, su rosa, la ojicarmin que tanto le interesa desde que llegó a esa escuela. La miraba con ternura y brillo en la mirada, podría llamarse amor pero a esa edad era increíble que conociera ese sentimiento, pero no imposible.

– Ahora o nunca –se dijo para pararse de la banca.

Sus compañeros tardaron en reaccionar, tanta discusión los estaba distrayendo. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que les faltaba alguien, este ya se encontraba en marcha de su plan... el plan para dar un paso hacia adelante con la persona que vibró su corazón desde el primer día.

– No puedo creerlo lo hará –

– Si. Yo pensé que no se animaría –comentó Katsuo.

– Ya chicos, según mi dos años de... oh no, esta ves no funcionan, no soy experto en el tema del amor–

Risas y carcajadas se escucharon ante el comentario, no podía evitarse por primera vez Horio Satoshi aceptaba su derrota no teniendo experiencia en ese tema, ya era hora pensaron ambos.

~*~

El discurso continuaba, ¿Cuántas veces iba a repetirlo? Sabía perfectamente que el examen estaba difícil pero no para tanto como lo exageraba su amiga.

– Tomoka, ¿no es suficiente ya? –

– Claro que no. No he terminado, esto es solo el principio –

– ¿Eh? –solo el principio, se repetía una y otra ves en su mente– Pero... pero...

Una mano intervino su frase, giró su rostro para encontrarse con esos desordenados cabellos blancos y esa mirada gatuna, la que se parecía tanto a su príncipe.

– ¿Si Killua? –

– Bueno yo... –miró a su acompañante.

– Se lo que intentas decirme Zaoldyeck –musito– Esta bien. Me iré y los dejaré solos.

Subrayo esa palabra repitiéndola de manera que su amiga se diera cuenta de la situación, la ojicarmin comenzó a sentirse nerviosa, había entendido aquella indirecta. Tomoka tomo sus cosas para marcharse del lugar no sin antes...

– No te escapas de esta Sakuno –amenazó, viendo el rostro de su amiga sin comprender continúo– El discurso.

Ahora si comprendió. La castaña salió del lugar para dejarlos solos. La vió irse y desaparecer ante sus ojos, el ambiente se tensó y estaba nerviosa por lo que su amigo tendría que decirle.

– Mira Sakuno –se sentó a su lado– Lo que yo quiero decirte es...

~*~

El ambarino dormía plácidamente en su lugar favorito, la azotea. Paz y tranquilidad era lo que describía esa situación y lo que tanto adoraba el peli verde. De la nada en sus dulces sueños de plegarias escuchaba palabras que ya se les hacían conocidas.

– "_Recibí obsequios especiales.... Pero el que mas me gusto fue de quien menos me lo esperaba, Ryoma, me obsequio a ti" _–esas palabras una y otra ves se les venía a la mente.

~*~

Las clases habían concluido, el sol anunciaba que la noche se aproximaba. Los alumnos salían del colegio por la puerta no sin antes despedirse de sus compañeros, otros se dividían para acompañarse a sus casas, pero una ojicarmin andaba aturdida en sus pensamientos.

– Si, si –decía una Tomoka agitada– Bueno, nos vemos. Adiós Sakuno.

– Adiós chicos –respondía la nombrada

Sus ánimos estaban por los suelos, pero no por que estuviera triste. Había otra razón para aquello, pero lo bueno era que Killua había decidido irse solo a casa dejándola a ella. ¿Por qué? Era simple, quería que su rosa pensara y tomará una decisión.

–... –suspiró.

– Oye linda –se escuchó decir.

Detrás de ella se encontraba un joven, pero al verlo uno se daba cuenta que no estaba consciente, estaba drogado y alcohólico.

– ¿Qué quiere? –aterrada interrogó.

– ¿Qué que quiero? –imitaba– Pues una noche de placer.

Se acercaba a ella peligrosamente, a pasos lentos pero seguro. La castaña no sabía que hacer ante aquella posible opresión. Finalmente había llegado a ella agarrándola de sus brazos, por su parte ella había soltado su mochila para tratar de zafarse del agarre.

– Suéltala –

Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos. No se lo podía ver a esa distancia, y la ojicarmin se preguntaba quien podía ser esa persona. Acercándose al lugar del ataque, tomo su bolsón y sacó una raqueta y una pelota.

– ¿Crees que un jovencito me hará daño? –desafiaba.

El ambarino hizo seña con su mano para que la victima entendiera que se agachara. Se puso en posición para su ataque, tiró la pelota hacia arriba para luego saltar y golpearla con la raqueta.

– Saque Twist –pensaba la ojicarmin.

– ¡Auch! –

Se quejó el maleante, la pelota lo había golpeado directamente al rostro provocando dolor en él. No le quedo más que salir de allí, se marchó. El peli verde se acercó a la castaña para ayudarla a levantarse.

– ¿Estas bien? –.

– Si –alzó la mirada– Ryoma-kun.

– Te acompaño a tu casa –.

Incomodo. Esa era la palabra que describía la situación entre la castaña y el ambarino. Ninguno decía nada, para Ryoma eso era mejor, le gustaba estar en silencio y más si era con ella pero no lo diría ni lo aceptaría, por su parte Sakuno sentía ganas de hablar pero no sabía que decir.

– Llegamos –

Finalmente debían separarse al llegar a su hogar. Nadie decía nada, sus miradas estaban perdidas en el azul cielo que estaba poblándose de estrellas.

– Gracias –finalmente.

– Hmp –

– Si no hubieras estado ahí... no se que me hubiera pasado –una reverencia en forma de gratitud.

– Adiós –.

Dijo sin más para salir de allí dejando a una aturdida Sakuno. ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntaba una y otra ves viendo como su salvador desaparecía al girar en una esquina.

~*~

Simplemente no lo comprendía. ¿Como había llegado ahí? Era extremadamente extraño, no lo entendía, era como si su cuerpo se hubiera movido solo al escuchar una petición de ayuda. Pero ¿Como sabía donde era?

– No comprendo –decía molesto.

– ¿Qué no comprendes hijo? –su madre entró a escena.

– Nada –.

– ¿Como que nada? –bufó al sentarse en su cama– Dime, si puedo ayudarte lo haré.

– Solo. Quiero estar solo –giro su cuerpo hacia la pared.

– Esta bien hijo –dijo cerrando la puerta– El lazo recién comienza.

~*~

– Muchas gracias por la comida –

– De nada ambos –

Se levantó de la mesa para luego limpiar su plato en la cocina. Apurada lo hizo para luego subir corriendo hacia su cuarto sin decir ni una sola palabra.

– ¿Paso algo en el colegio? –

– No –negó– Que yo lo recuerdo no.

Sabía perfectamente lo que ocurría. Su rosa lo estaba evitando, las conexiones con la mirada y posibles contactos en su piel, pero no podía hacer nada al respeto. Debía darle su espacio si es que quería saber cual era su posible respuesta.

~*~

Emocionada. Se encontraba tal como la palabra describía, muchas cosas le habían sucedido hoy. Unas buenos y otras malas, pero todas se las quería contar a Taiyou. No dudó ni un momento y corrió para sacar su diario de su mochila, la había llevado consigo.

– Es hora de escribir –dijo al tiempo que sacaba su lápiz.

"_Buenos noches Taiyou. Hoy me ocurrieron muchas cosas, muchas sorpresas tuve hoy. La primera el examen sorpresa que tuvimos fue... como decirlo, no tan difícil ni tan sencillo. Si eso, luego aquella declaración por parte de mi nuevo mejor amigo, aunque ya no se si pueda llamarlo así por lo que hoy me dijo... "_

~*~

En una habitación oscura un ambarino se encontraba acariciando a su fiel gato, Karupin. No comprendía sus últimas actuaciones, su cuerpo respondía solo como lo hizo hoy. Pero sabía que esa no sería la ultima vez que haría eso, sino apenas era el comienzo.

– Miau –maulló.

– Hmp –

Siguió acariciándolo para que se callará o tal vez para que el dejara de pensar en esos extraños sucesos. Giró su cuerpo para dejar de ver la pared, una ves viendo su raqueta y bolso, escuchó una voz.

"_Yo no sé que responder a lo que me dijo, decirme que le gusto me dejo bastante aturdida. ¿Qué puedo hacer Taiyou? Tengo que pensarlo bien para poder responderle a Killua, sólo existen dos respuestas, el Si y el No. Pero lo que más me sorprendió es el ataque que sufrí hoy con un drogadicto, pensé en muchas cosas en ese momento; gracias a dios Ryoma-kun llegó en el momento preciso para liberarme de él. Fue tan mágico y lindo de su parte, aquella frase aun la recuerdo: ¿Te acompaño a tu caso?. Son como campanas en mi corazón, sin duda me dejo feliz pero curiosa al saber por que se portó asi conmigo. Pero bueno igualmente le doy gracias, y a ti también. Por ser un lindo regalo y poder contarte todo hoy, fue un día de sorpresas y más sorpresas. Me voy, mi abuela ya me dice que me acueste. Bye"_

– ¿Qué fue eso? –perdido se preguntó.

– Miau –

No lo entendía, se estaba volviendo loco o ¿Qué? Sin duda alguna debía de tener más reposo, eso era lo que pensaba, pero aquella voz lo nombró. ¿De quien podría tratarse?.

– No me interesa, que sólo me deje tranquilo –

Diciendo aquello volvió a acostarse para descansar. Segundos después morfeo lo atrapo en un profundo sueño de descanso.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado el capi ^^

Ne quisiera que visitaran este foro nuevo de POT, recién esta comenzando y espero que se den una vuelta por allí *-*

Y si es posible, se inscriban en él. Les agradecería mucho si este foro les informarán a su amigas ¿ok?.

http: //king-of-tennis .forumcommunity .net/ (Le quitan los espacios ^^)

¡Ja ne!


End file.
